Alvin and the Chipmunks stranded on Jurassic Park
by benderjam
Summary: Based off of the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes become stranded on an island, to find out that the Jurassic Park movies were based off of true stories as they embark on their greatest adventure ever.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 1

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had just flown over the ship hanging on the kite, thanks to Alvin. Alvin was holding on for dear life as he said, "In retrospect this was a bad idea." Brittany angrily yells, "Ya Think!" Then Simon yelled, "Alvin you've really done it now!" Alvin yelled in fear, "Is this really the time to argue! I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack!"

Just then, the kite started to move down towards the water and Alvin yelled, "We're losing altitude!" The kite suddenly stopped moving down and they noticed that Theodore was holding a donut that was floating in the water, like an enter tube. Alvin noticed it and said, "Theodore, you're genius! Quick, tie the sting around the donut!" Theodore did as he was told and tied the kite's string to the donut.

After a few hours of sailing at sea, Theodore became hungry and said "Maybe just one bite." "No! Do not bite the donut, Theodore!" Simon yelled. "Just a nibble?" Theodore asked. Simon yelled, "No!" Then Theodore said, "Maybe I could lick the glaze."

Simon: "The glaze is what's keeping you alive Theodore. It is serving as a waterproof barrier, allowing it to float."

Theodore: "I'm gonna starve to death." He said lying on the donut.

Jeanette: "Actually many things will kill you before starvation. Dehydration, nemonia…"

Eleanor: "An island!"

Jeanette: "No, an island would be very helpful. So if you see one you should say something."

Brittany: "Uh, Jeanette." She says pointing out the fact that there was an island in the distance."

Simon: "Alvin, we have got to get to that island!"

Alvin: "You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he started to fly the kite towards the island.

After a half hour they were almost on the beach, when suddenly Alvin began to lose control of the kite and they fell into the water. Suddenly Alvin's head had risen from out of the water and he yelled "Quick were close enough to swim for it." They swam onto the island and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Alvin: "Ha ha ha. We're alive! We're alive!"

Brittany: "Good. Cause now. I'm going to kill you!"

Simon: "Guys! Guys! No one is killing anyone. No matter how much he deserves it."

Alvin: "Thank you Simon. Though could have gone without the pass of aggression. Look everything's gonna be fine. Dave knows we're gone, and he's probably looking for us right now. So let's just relax and have some donut."

The turned and noticed that Theodore had eaten the donut and he asked, "Did you guys want some?" They all groaned annoyingly.

Back on the ship

Dave went to their room where Toby and Aunt Jackie were and said "Toby, Aunt Jackie I've got terrible news! What are you doing?" he asked noticing them looking out the window with binoculars. Aunt Jackie turned around and said "We're trying to see if any dolphins or whales pass the ship." Then Dave yells, "The goys and the girls have just flown over board! We need to get the government's best naval authorities; not currently pursuing any criminals at sea." Toby turns around in shock and says, "The Chipmunks in trouble! You don't need the government." He pulls out his cell phone and says, "You need Dr. Ruban!" He sends a text message to their principal saying what had happened and when she read it she said, "Oh no! I have to do something." She then gets in her car and drives away in a hurry.

Back on the island

Alvin rolled a large coconut in between a few other coconuts and said, "There, won't be long before a plane comes by and flies us back to civilization." The coconuts on the ground formed a large SOS. Eleanor said, "I don't hear any planes; or helicopters."

Theodore: "Maybe Dave is coming in a hot air balloon. Cause those are really quiet."

Simon: "I don't think Dave is gonna be in a hot air balloon."

Theodore: "But he is coming; right?"

Alvin: "Of course he is; just maybe not today."

Simon: "Alvin's right; we should prepare to stay the night."

Brittany: "What? You guys expect me to sleep outside!"

Alvin: "Uh last I checked Brit, we're chipmunks we're used to living in the wild."

Brittany: "Uh no. We used to be used to living in the wild."

Eleanor: "Come on Brit; it's just one night."

Brittany: "One cold night!"

Alvin: "That's why we'll make a bonfire. We're always setting things on fire accidentally; how hard can it be when we put our minds to it?"

Simon: "And how are you planning to do that?"

Alvin: "I'll create a spark by rubbing this rock against my pocket knife. Which Dave took from me… So I'll rub these rocks together to make a spark."

Alvin tries to make a fire with the rocks but it doesn't work and Simon smiles.

Alvin: "I suppose you have a better idea smart guy."

Simon: "As a matter of fact I do smart guy. I will use my glasses to magnify the heat of the sunlight to create fire."

Jeanette: "Wow, that's clever Simon."

Simon looks and Jeanette and blushes under his fur, when suddenly the beam of light from his glasses moves onto his foot. Simon then begins to smell the smoke from his foot.

Alvin: "Uh Simon, your foot is on fire!"

Simon looks down and runs to the water yelling, "Hot, hot, hot"

Then the fire started and Alvin yelled, "We have made fire!" Then Eleanor said, "Now what?" Then Alvin started singing Kum Bay Ah as the others began to join in.

Later that night

They all gathered around the fire in sleeping bags made from leaves. Alvin began to speak, "And you guys were worried. Ha, look at us we're warm we've got a beautiful night sky, and if a rescue helicopter comes by they'll see us." They all said goodnight to each other and the very last was Theodore, who blew out the fire.

All: "Theodore!"

Theodore: "What? Dave always turns out the lights after saying goodnight."

Simon: "That fire was sort of the only thing keeping us from freezing to death."

Alvin: "Yeah!"

Theodore: "Can't you just relight it?"

Simon: "How?"

Theodore: "With your glasses and the sun. Oh." As he realized that they cannot use the sun at night time.

Then a cold wind started to blow and a conversation began.

Brittany: "That's it; I don't see how things could possibly get any better."

Alvin: "We could sing."

Eleanor: "I'm not in the mood."

Theodore: "But singing a song may cheer us up."

Simon: "Fine. Alvin what do you have in mind."

_I Gotta Feeling_

_That Tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

The others began to join in the song.

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

The kept singing the song until the heard a loud and terrifying roar from within the jungle that sounded strangely familiar. They stopped for a moment until they heard it a second time. After the second roar the Chipmunks and Chipettes huddled together in fear and went to sleep with their sleeping bags next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 2

Brittany had just woken up and noticed that everyone else was awake but Alvin was gone. She then asked, "Um, where's Alvin?" Then Simon scratched his head and said, "He left to go find some food." Then Theodore sadly said, "I hope that he comes back soon, I am starving!" The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started to sadly sing "Survivor" as they had almost lost hope of going home. Alvin suddenly returned and said "Way to keep the spirits up guys!" He began to hand everyone pieces of bark and Brittany said, "Um, what is this!" "Breakfast" Alvin responded. Brittany said, "Uh, no this is bark!"

Alvin: "Yeah bark for breakfast."

Jeanette: "Oh, I bet it's really good." She bit into it and said, "Eww, it's not."

Theodore: "It's been forever since our last all you can eat buffet."

Simon: "Crazy suggestion guys, let's get off this beach and find some real food."

Later in the jungle

Simon: "If I know my horticulture, and I do, this is a grove of mango trees."

Alvin: "Uhh, then where are all the mangoes?"

Theodore: "Maybe, the Jungle Monster 4 eight them all."

Alvin: "Theodore there is no jungle monster. But we should keep an eye out for the real beast."

Simon: "What are you talking about?"

Alvin: "Uh, are you guys forgetting that roar we heard last night?"

Brittany: "Oh yeah! I hope we don't see whatever it was."

Simon: "It was probably just the wind."

Alvin: "Well that's the first wind I've heard to be angry."

Then suddenly Alvin looked up and saw a sweet mango and grabbed it from the branch. He was about to eat it when he heard Brittany say, "You were planning on sharing that right?" Alvin chuckled and said, "Of course!" Then Brittany said, "Really, cause it kinda looked like you were gonna eat it all for yourself." "What? I would never do that!" "I don't believe you."

Brittany steals the mango from Alvin and tries to run away from it. Then Alvin stole it back from Brittany until she swung in on a vine and snatched it from his paws. Alvin grabbed a vine and stole the mango back from Brittany tangling her in a vine. Alvin then looked back and laughed but then hit a tree and said "Oww, my acorns!"

Theodore caught the mango and then Alvin and Brittany both said they would share it with him but Theodore just ran away with it. They all began fighting over it when Eleanor grabbed it and said, "My precious! My precious!" They began fighting each other violently to get it when suddenly Jeanette took it and said, "Stop it, stop it! Look at us, one day on this island and we've become animals!"

Alvin: "We are animals!"

Jeanette: "Let me re-fraise that; we've become savages."

Simon: "Well we won't be for much longer. Look!" He points up to a bunch of mangoes in trees above them.

The climbed the trees and started eating mangoes like there was no tomorrow. Alvin picked one off of a branch and was about to bite into it when suddenly he noticed some sort of laboratory not far away. When he saw this he yelled, "Guys, you should come see this." Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany came to his location where he pointed to the building. Alvin suddenly said "Maybe there are people there who can help us. We should go see." They started moving towards the building and when they came to the entrance Simon said, "The place looks completely abandoned." Jeanette said, "Still, it's worth checking out." Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walked inside; Brittany was about to follow when Alvin stopped her and pointed to a sign on its wall. Alvin read it out loud and said, '"inGen.' Now does that name sound familiar, or is it just me?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah, I think I've heard that name in a few movies; but I don't remember what." Alvin turned to face her and said, "I'm starting to get really suspicious about this island." Brittany nodded her head in agreement until they heard Simon calling their names. They ran on all fours into the building still thinking about the building and the name of its company.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 3

Alvin and Brittany caught up to the others, still thinking about how familiar the building seemed. They entered a large room with many tables and tanks filled with a green liquid and some organic creation. There were also shattered windows and plants growing inside the building, on the walls. The building itself looked as though it was attacked and destroyed by someone, **or something**. Simon scurried over to the tanks and said, "Hey guys look at these." Jeanette and the others ran on all fours to Simon and looked in the tank with amaze and curiosity. Alvin nudged Brittany's elbow and whispered, "This entire place seems very familiar. And now that I think about it, so did that roar we heard last night." After hearing this Brittany whispered, "I am beginning to think that this place is somehow related to a movie we saw."

Then Theodore turned around and noticed open incubation chambers that had egg shells in them. He pulled on Alvin's arm and pointed to them. The six of them ran to the incubation chambers and climbed to where the eggs were.

Simon picked up an egg shell that had a hole in the side, where the animal came out. Jeanette looked at the size of the shell and said, "It almost looks like it could be a dinosaur egg." Alvin's eyes widened when he heard this and he yelled, "Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!" He turned to Brittany and said, "Brittany, I know why this stuff seems so familiar!" "Me too!" she responded. Then at the same time the both yelled, "Jurassic Park!"

Simon: "What are you guys talking about?"

Jeanette: "Yeah?"

Alvin: "Me and Brittany were suspicious about the sign outside that said 'inGen' outside and about the tanks full of creations, and we felt that it all seemed familiar."

Brittany: "Yeah, and now we realize what it is. All of this stuff is from Jurassic Park!"

Jeanette: "Those movies about how scientists brought dinosaurs back to life on islands?"

Alvin: "Yeah! I'm beginning to think that those movies were based off of real stories, like the Titanic movies."

Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

Simon laughed and said, "Guys, those were just movies. If they really happened people would have known about it. Plus, we haven't seen any dinosaurs anywhere."

Alvin: "What about that roar we heard last night? It could have been a T-rex that heard us singing or something."

Simon: "Guys, dinosaurs are extinct. Jeanette, would you please tell these two that they are being ridiculous?"

Jeanette: "I don't know Simon, it didn't occur to me but now that I think about it, I think it's possible that something like that did happen here."

Simon: "You guys can believe what you want, but there are no dinosaurs on this island."

Simon started to back up some as he talked to them, but then he reached the edge of the incubation chamber and started to fall backwards. Jeanette quickly grabbed his hand but fell with him. She landed on top of his chest and as they both attempted to get up their noses touched each other. They nervously got up and apologized to each other.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other with grins on their faces and then Alvin said, "Alright you love birds, lets get out of here." They left the building and wandered into the jungle to find their way back to the beach when suddenly they had come along a plane crash.

The plane was missing its wings and tail fins and the windows were broken. The plain was on the ground and the front of the pilot area was torn off and inside, the seats were upside down. Theodore and Eleanor realized where they had seen it before and they became overwhelmed with fear. Alvin and Brittany looked at Simon with a sort of "I told you so" expression and Alvin sarcastically said, "Well, where have I seen this before." Then Simon looked toward them and said, "Ok, I know what you're thinking, but this is just a simple coincidence. I am sure there is a simple logical explanation for this." Then Eleanor interrupted and said in a scared tone, "This looks just like the moment in the third Jurassic Park when the Spinosaurus attacked them on the plane!" Then Simon turned around and said, "Jeanette give me a hand here." But when he turned around he noticed she was gone and then he looked up and saw her standing on a tree branch looking out onto the island. When he called her name she told them, "Guys you should come take a look at this."

The rest of them climbed up the tree trunk and ran across the branch. Simon went to Jeanette's side and asked, "Alright, what is it?" Then she suddenly grabbed his chin and turned his head to face the the island and the rest followed. The six chipmunks, standing next to each other, peered in amazement and shock into the interior of the island, where they saw herds of Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus eating plants and bathing in shallow rivers.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 4

A smile appeared on Alvin's face as he said, "It's so beautiful!" Theodore began to smile as well and said, "If I didn't know better I'd say I was dreaming." Brittany had wonder in her eyes as she said, "So this is what life was like 65 million years ago." Suddenly Simon realized that this could be a problem. Simon quickly said, "Guys, this is just like…" But Simon was interrupted by Alvin saying, "Hey Brittany, this means that we were right and for once Simon was wrong." When Brittany heard this she was surprised and said, "You're right! Simon is the smart one and he was wrong!" Simon responded, "Ok, you guys were right, I get it. The movies were obviously based on true stories like you and Alvin said. But this is just like the beginning of all the movies; we see the beauty of the dinosaurs that are herbivores but there are still dangerous carnivores that would like to eat us like…"

Simon was interrupted by the same loud roar they had heard the night before and after they heard it Simon said, "That". The six chipmunks turned around to hear loud footsteps; they huddled together in fear as a large spinosaurus emerged from behind the trees.

Theodore: "A spinosaurus! In the third movie the spinosaurus killed the T-rex!"

Alvin: "Don't worry guys, a big guy like him probably won't want eat something as small as us."

Simon: "Alvin's right, but just in case, since he doesn't know we're here let's sneak away quickly and quietly."

The six chipmunks started to slowly move across the branch, trying not to look at the spinosaurus. They had almost made it to the tree trunk when all of a sudden the spinosaurus had just moved his head under the branch they were standing on. The dangerous dinosaur's head was now just inches below their very feet. The Chipmunks and Chipettes looked down below in fear and then started to move quickly to the tree. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany made it off of the branch and Alvin was about to get off when he suddenly lost balance and fell off. He luckily grabbed a smaller branch and looked toward the spinosaurus and noticed that it had not heard him. He was relieved as he said, "Phew that was close." But then he put his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just done. The spinosaurus heard him and turned his head to see Alvin. Alvin was now staring into the eye of a carnivore larger than a T-rex. The spinosaurus then roared loudly and it opened its crocodile snout and moved towards Alvin. Brittany and Simon quickly pulled Alvin to safety before it could eat him. The Chipmunks and Chipettes started running across the branches on all fours as the spinosaurus chased them through the jungle.

They were heading towards an open area and Alvin suddenly yelled, "We're running out of trees!" Simon shouted, "We can't out run him on the ground! We'll have to use serpentine!" As they approached the end of the trees they began to move lower while evading the spinosaurus's attempts to catch them in his mouth. When they reached the ground they started moving left and right like a snake, in order to avoid the spinosaurus's mouth. They continued serpentine until they finally reached more trees; they started jumping to and from each branch until they finally reached an area that was to narrow for the spinosaurus to fit through. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes continued to run in case he was still behind them, and after ten minutes or so they finally stopped to catch their breath. The moved down to where they were just a few feet off the ground. Alvin was breathing heavily as he asked, "You think we lost him?" Simon caught his breath for a moment and said, "Yeah, we're safe for now." Brittany suddenly looked at her reflection in a puddle and noticed that she was dirty and that her hair was messy.

Brittany: "Oh, this is just great! It's been a day since my last bath and my hair is a mess; I can't get rescued looking like this!"

Alvin: "You've got to be kidding me! Brittany, don't you care that we just escaped a spinosaurus with our lives!"

Brittany: "Oh yeah sorry. Sometimes when I care about my looks I forget about some things."

Jeanette: "But maybe we should take a bath and find something to use as clothes."

Brittany: "Well girls let's go make some new dresses."

Alvin: "Wait a minute! What if the spinosaurus or some other dinosaur comes?"]

Eleanor: "We'll just go in the bushes and you guys can keep watch."

After a half hour the Chipettes came out of the bushes wearing dresses made from flower petals and Eleanor's leaves.

Brittany: "Jeanette these new dresses are like totally adorbs."

Jeanette: "Thank you."

Eleanor: "Hey guys what do you think?"

Alvin: "You look nice." He said trying to hide the fact that he thought Brittany was beautiful.

Theodore: "Yeah. They're good."

Simon: "Mmm hmm. Now if everyone's good I suggest we make our way back to the beach where it's safe."

Jeanette: "I think we should travel by tree so that we can avoid being eaten or stepped on by any dinosaurs."

They started to climb a tree and after a few minutes they heard a rustling in the bushes. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes became scared as they feared it was another predator when it had emerged and was a strange dinosaur they couldn't yet identify.

Alvin: "Simon do you think this one is dangerous."

Simon: "I believe I have seen it in one of the Jurassic Park movies, so it is possible. I feel like there is something I should remember about this one but I don't remember what it is."

The dinosaur looked at them, wondering what they were. It suddenly started to roar loudly and two large fans came out of the sides of its head. The dinosaur suddenly spit some black stuff that had nearly hit Alvin. Simon remembered what it was and yelled, "Dilophosaurus! I remember now, it's poisonous! Run!"

They climbed the tree and more came trying to spit their poison at them. Theodore fell out of the tree and landed safely on the ground but they started to approach him. Alvin and the others ran down and grabbed Theodore proceeding on the ground. The Dilophosaurus continued to chase them until they reached a herd of stegosaurus. The stegosaurus did not notice the chipmunks but they noticed the dilophosaurus and started to attack them with their tails. The six chipmunks finally stopped when they reached a secluded spot with a cave nearby.

Simon: "I don't think we'll be able to make it back to the beach without drawing attention from some dinosaurs. We'd better stay here until Dave comes to rescue us."

Alvin: "But what about food and water?"

Jeanette: "We'll set out during the day to find fruit and water. With all these dinosaurs, there must be water somewhere."

Theodore: "I'm getting thirsty, so I think we should go find some right now."

Brittany: "Are you nuts! We nearly got eaten twice! I am not going back out there, I'm staying right here thank you very much!"

Alvin: "Yeah, I'm staying here with Brittany!"

Simon: "Alright that's fine with me, you guys stay here and we'll see you when we get back."

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor went through the bushes Alvin and Brittany were standing alone near the cave when they suddenly heard a thumping sound and felt the ground was shaking. Alvin and Brittany suddenly started shaking in fear and noticed that it was getting stronger. Alvin yelled, "Wait for us guys!"

Alvin and Brittany caught up to the others and Brittany said, "So, we've decided to come with you guys." Then they all felt the ground shaking and noticed that the water in a puddle was slightly vibrating. Simon scratched his head wondering what was causing the ground to shake like this. Suddenly a T-rex emerged from the trees and looked down at them. They screamed and ran to hide behind a tree, all but Alvin who was frozen in fear as he looked up at the dinosaur.

Simon looked back from behind the tree to notice his brother just standing there and yelled, "Alvin, what are you doing get over here!" But Alvin was too scared to pay attention and so he didn't move a muscle. Then Jeanette realized something and whispered, "Simon, Alvin is safe. Because in Jurassic Park it is said that a T-rex's vision is based on movement, so he doesn't see Alvin." The T-rex had his head down near Alvin, but he didn't see the chipmunks wearing the red sweater. He began to walk away into the jungle, and when he was gone Brittany came out of the bushes and said, "Alvin that was amazing!" But Alvin did not respond to the Chipette he was in love with. Simon then waved his paw in front of his face and said, "I think he's frozen in fear and shock." Jeanette then said, "We need tot shock him back to normal. Splashing some water in his face should snap him out of it." Brittany said, "I'll carry him" as she started to grab him. She put her arms around his waist and his head was against her face. In her head she was thinking, _This is the greatest day of my life_.

After about ten minutes or so, they found a large source of water; Brittany put Alvin down, standing him up with the same expression on his face. Theodore walked into the shallow water and then splashed it into Alvin's face. Alvin was shocked back to reality and said, "What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing that T-rex." Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder and said, "You were frozen in shock after the T-rex left, but we managed to safely find some water."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes spent hours playing in the water, collecting fruit, and watching the brachiosaurus eating leaves off of trees. Afterwards they returned to the cave for the night and gathered around a small fire they had made.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 5

In LA

Dr. Ruban was trying to get in touch with people on the radio to find someone who can help the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. As she tuned the radio to different frequencies she told herself, "I have got to give them all the help I can!" She was worried that they were in grave danger but didn't give up on them. "They're out there somewhere, I can feel it." She said to herself. She suddenly got in touch with the FBI and said, "Listen, I've received word that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are lost at sea! You must send a team to look for them before it's too late!" The officer was shocked to hear this and said, "Don't worry ma'am, we'll send our best men on the case."

Back on the Ship

Dave was doing all he could to try and get the government to search for the boys and the girls. He was worried as he said, "I hope they're okay out there." He missed all of them and they're personal traits. He missed Simon's up tightness, he missed the girls singing, he missed Theodore, he even missed Alvin's misbehaving. He looked out onto the ocean and said, "Where are you Alvin?"

Aunt Jackie came into the room to comfort Dave. She had a smile on her face as she said, "Don't worry Dave, if I know them, they'll look after each other and make sure they keep each other out of trouble." Then Toby entered and said, "Yeah and we all know that the Chipmunks and Chipettes have huge crushes on each other, so they'll make sure nothing bad happens to them." "Toby's right," Aunt Jackie responded. "Whatever dangers they face they'll never let them die."

Meanwhile on the island

Alvin, Brittany, and the others were gathered around the fire with different expressions on each of their faces. Alvin felt sad as he was beginning to believe that Dave was not looking for them. Brittany suddenly said, "Well we do have a nice place to live until Dave shows up." Then Alvin sadly said, "Guys, I think I know why Dave hasn't shown up yet." "You do? Why?" Brittany responded.

Alvin: "Because he's not looking for us."

They all had surprised expressions on their faces.

Brittany: "Why wouldn't he be looking for us?"

Alvin: "Cause I drive him crazy. No wonder he hates me."

Brittany puts her hand around his shoulder and says, "Don't worry Alvin, I'm sure Dave will come. I mean he certainly loves Simon and Theodore."

Simon: "Thank you Brittany but you need work on making people feel better, no offense."

Brittany: "None taken."

Simon: "Look Alvin, I'll admit you can be a pain sometimes but Dave loves you just as much as me and Theodore. He'll definitely at least try to find us."

Brittany: "I'm going to try something I saw in a movie."

Suddenly she starts singing.

_Just when you think hope is lost_

_And giving up is all you got_

_And blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back_

_From here_

Jeanette and Eleanor join her in the song.

_When your feet are made of stone_

_And you're convinced, that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars, instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way to how it comes  
><em>

_That's where you can build a bridge of light_

_And that's what turns the wrongs so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

Then Alvin's frown turns into a smile and he, Simon, and Theodore join them in the song.

_That's when love turns night time into day_

_And that's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

Just then clouds in the sky went away and the moon and the stars shined brightly. The boys held out their hands to the girls and they began to dance with them as they continued to sing.

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let it all back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_And that's what turns the wrongs so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

As they continued to sing, their song echoed through the cave and the island and herbivores and T-rexes heard this and started to roar in a manner that sounded like a whale song.

_That's when love turns night time into day_

_And that's when loneliness goes away_

_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light!_

_Only Love can build us a bridge of light!_

_Only love can build us… A bridge of light!_

Alvin felt extremely happy as he said, "You know I think Dave is going to come for us! And even if he doesn't, at least we have each other, if I had to be stranded on an island of dinosaurs with anyone, I'm glad it's you guys." Brittany smiles and says, "I second that emotion." Simon stands tall and says, "Hear hear!" Eleanor grabbed Theodore and said, "As long as we have each other, we will be fine." Theodore smiled as the girl of his dreams hugged him and said, "Group hug!" The six chipmunks hugged each other smiling. Then Alvin yawned and said, "I think we should hit the sack. We've got a big day tomorrow." They all went to sleep after Theodore blew out the fire. Not long after they fell asleep, Brittany put her head on Alvin's chest without even knowing. Next to Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette rolled over in their sleep and accidentally put their arms on each other's shoulders like they were hugging. Next to Simon, Theodore was sleeping next to Eleanor and their cheeks were touching each other.

A few hours later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sound asleep as dawn was only an hour away. Suddenly two velociraptors, one male and one female, were walking near the cave the chipmunks were sleeping in. The male had feathers on his head and the female looked like the raptors in the first two Jurassic Park movies. They were near the entrance to the cave when suddenly Theodore started to snore which echoed a bit and the raptors heard him. Simon was still asleep but closed Theodore's mouth to stop him. The raptors entered the cave and in the moonlight they saw the six sleeping chipmunks. They looked at them closely and then the noticed Alvin and Brittany sleeping. Without waking them up, the velociraptors grabbed Alvin and Brittany in their mouths ever so gently, like they would pick up their very own eggs. Then the dinosaurs with killing claws on their feet silently walked out of the cave and into the jungle, holding the two sleeping chipmunks in their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 6

Simon and Jeanette had just woken up to notice that they were hugging each other, when they saw this they screamed in shock, waking everyone up. Theodore asked, "What's wrong Simon?" Simon then realized that he had scared everyone and said, "Sorry guys it's just I suddenly woke up and found myself accidentally hugging Jeanette." Then Jeanette stood up and said, "Yeah, and vice versa." Eleanor was confused and asked, "What does that mean?" Jeanette explained, "It means that I was doing the same thing with Simon." Simon stretched his arms out and yawned as he said, "Alvin, could you go check and see if the coast is clear so we can go find some food?" When there was no reply he said, "Alvin?" He turned around and noticed that he was not in the cave and was worried as he said, "OK that's not funny Alvin!" Then Eleanor looked around the entrance and said, "Uh Simon, I don't think this is a joke; Brittany's gone too."

The four chipmunks then poked their heads out of the entrance and looked in the trees around them but saw no sign of either Alvin or Brittany. Then Eleanor looked at he ground and pointed to footprints in the dirt and said, "Look guys, dinosaur footprints." Simon and Jeanette looked at these footprints intently and noticed that there were only marks of two tows. Simon thought about it for a moment, but then said, "I know I've seen these very same tracks in the first Jurassic Park, but I don't know what kind of dinosaurs made them." Theodore remembered what made the tracks in the movie and said, "I do. It's a velo-, veloci-…" he said as he tried to remember the name of the dinosaur. Jeanette figured out what he was trying to say and said, "Velociraptor?"

Theodore: "Yeah that's it!"

Simon: "Wait, Jeanette. Are you saying that we were visited last night by some vicious, lethal, intelligent velociraptors?"

Jeanette: "Yes, and by the looks of it, they took Alvin and Brittany?"

Theodore: "Oh no! Alvin and Brittany have been eaten by velociraptors!"

Simon put his hand on Theodore's shoulder and said, "I don't think they ate them Theodore. If they did there would have some remains of some kind, plus if they did, wouldn't they have eaten us too."

Theodore screamed in fear of that thought.

Jeanette: "The point is Alvin and Brittany are still alive and we've got to save them."

Eleanor: "But the only weapon we could use would be this vine as a slingshot."

Simon looked around and spotted some large sticks and said, "Not true! If we sharpen these sticks we can use them as spears, which we could use to blind the raptors."

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany

Alvin and Brittany were still asleep, unaware that they were in the mouths of velociraptors. Brittany was talking in her sleep saying, "I never knew you felt that way Alvin. I feel the same way about you." Suddenly the female carrying Brittany moved close to the male and Brittany hit her head against Alvin. Brittany woke up and saw that she and the boy she loved were captured by velociraptors. She was terrified but resisted the urge to scream; she then whispered to Alvin, "Psst, Alvin wake up! Wake up!" Alvin then woke up and was about to talk loudly when Brittany put her hand over his mouth. Alvin then noticed their current location and whispered, "What happened while we were asleep?" Brittany was terrified as she whispered, "I think they kidnapped us while we were sleeping. How are we going to get out of this?" Alvin then looked at the raptor's mouth around his chest and said, "These teeth of theirs are sharp and uncomfortable, but they're not cutting into our bodies like in the movies." Brittany noticed that what he said was true and said, "Ok, so I think we're gonna have to do, is wait for them to put us down…"

Alvin: "Uh huh!"

Brittany: "And then try and run away as fast as we can."

Alvin nodded his head in agreement.

The velociraptors walked calmly through the trees and then into a patch of grass that went as high as a human's waist. As they walked through the grass, more raptors' heads rose from the grass and watched them pass by. The two raptors reached the very end of the grass and went back into the trees, where they stopped at a small nest of babies that were sleeping. The raptors dropped Alvin and Brittany onto the ground and sat down next to their sleeping children. Alvin and Brittany were laying on the ground as they turned around to notice the parents watching the sleeping babies. Brittany then whispered, "Quick, while they're occupied; let's quietly sneak away before it's they decide to eat us." The two chipmunks started to slowly crawl to some near by bushes when suddenly the male raptor noticed them and walked in front of them and hissed at their faces. The chipmunks then fearfully backed away from the dinosaur and to the center of the nest. The male moved back to the babies watching them move in their sleep. Alvin saw them and their babies and whispered to Brittany, "They want to feed us to their babies, so when they wake up just try to avoid their teeth. If they're not old enough to leave the nest yet, we can run off to safety when the parents are away." Brittany whispered, "Good idea!"

Then the babies woke up and they looked towards the Chipmunk wearing the red sweater with an A on it and the Chipette wearing a dress made out of pink flower petals with a hungry look in their eyes. Alvin elbowed Brittany and whispered to her, "Now I'm even more worried." Brittany was scared as well but said, "I've seen this on the second Jurassic Park, only it was with T-Rexes, the parents won't attack us as long as we don't hurt the kids." The babies then walked up towards the chipmunks and started sniffing them; one of them tried to bight Alvin but he pushed against its chest so that its mouth could not reach him. The babies surrounded them and afterwards the parents left into the long grass to hunt. After they had left Alvin and Brittany ran out of the nest and into the bushes; the babies chased them for a moment but after a few minutes they gave up and returned to the nest.

Alvin and Brittany started calmly walking through the bushes until they saw more velociraptors raise their heads from their nests; then Alvin realized something and whispered, "We're in the middle of their nesting grounds."

The velociraptors turned their heads, thinking that there was something out there. Alvin whispered to Brittany, "If we move quietly through the bushes without them seeing us, we might make it to safety." Brittany agreed and followed Alvin as they crawled through the bushes like how army men crawl under barbed wire.

After ten minutes of crawling Alvin spotted an area where the chain of nests ends. He signaled for Brittany to follow him in that direction. Seconds after they started again, a raptor started to walk through the bushes and then stopped, its feet were now right in front of Alvin's face. Alvin nearly screamed when this happened but Brittany quickly covered his mouth and they both slightly looked up in fear. The velociraptor did not see them at the moment as it turned its head looking at farther distances. They were terrified as it tapped its hook-like killing claws onto the ground. As it continued to turn its head Brittany quietly grabbed a small pebble and threw it behind the raptor. The sound of the pebble bouncing on the ground caught its attention and it turned around. It then started walking away from the two chipmunks and looked in some bushes on the opposite side. Alvin and Brittany quickly crawled through the bushes before it could turn back around. They were almost there when suddenly another female raptor was looking in the bushes near them. She was looking down towards the ground near the current position of the two chipmunks, while they were scared out of their minds. Alvin then signaled Brittany to follow him behind a narrow tree next to them, and they immediately hid behind it before the female raptor could spot them. Her snout was looming next to the very tree the two of them were behind, not even two inches away from Alvin. The two of them were petrified as their hearts pounded like drums. After the female had turned back towards her nest, the two chipmunks quickly crawled to the end.

They were about to head out when Alvin whispered, "Alright, we're going to have to be extremely quiet, because the last thing we wanna do is…" But he was interrupted as the two of them fell down a small hill screaming loudly. They landed in a shallow stream; and as they both moaned from pain, they heard the sound of the velociraptors above them. Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and they both ran to a hollow in a dead tree that only a chipmunk could fit into. They hid in the hollow and peaked through a small crack to see the velociraptors facing towards the stream looking for them. Brittany was terrified that they might come down and find them but instead they turned around and left. After they had gone Alvin and Brittany laid down in exhaustion.

Meanwhile with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor

They were all holding spears they had made as Simon lead the small group on a mission to rescue Alvin and Brittany. The four of them looked around pointed their spears out ready for anything that might attack them. Simon then said, "I imagine that the velociraptors have kidnapped Alvin and Brittany to bring them to their nest as food for their babies." Theodore and Eleanor were both scared for them as they both said, "Oh no, poor Alvin and Brittany!" Jeanette tried to calm them down by saying, "Don't worry guys, we'll find them, I know we will. They're alive, I can feel it." Simon was looking at the ground and said, "As long as we stick together and follow their tracks, we will all be okay and find Alvin and Brittany."


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 7

Simon was leading Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor on a mission to rescue Alvin and Brittany. Theodore was worried that they wouldn't be able to take the velociraptors and asked Simon, "We will get out of this okay, right?" Simon breathed in for a moment and turned around telling them, "Normally I wouldn't say this but this could be a very dangerous journey that could risk our lives. It is possible some of us may not make it back alive; which is why, when we find the nest of these raptors, I will go in alone while the rest of you wait outside to help save Alvin and Brittany." Jeanette was concerned and said, "Simon I'm not letting you do this alone; Eleanor, you and Theodore will wait in the safest spot and will help them retreat." Simon did not want to endanger the life the girl he loved, but he knew he could not stop her. They continued to follow the raptor foot prints when suddenly Theodore and Eleanor heard a sound and were afraid it was a predator. They started pointed their spears up towards the trees as they walked backwards, in case something would attack them from behind. Then came a thick patch of large trees where the foot prints turned left; Simon and Jeanette followed the tracks and turned left where as Eleanor and Theodore, still walking backwards, moved straight, unaware that they were moving away from their intelligent siblings.

The two chipmunks in green continued to walk backwards until Theodore said, "I think whatever we heard isn't following us; right Simon. Simon?" After hearing no response the two chipmunks turned around to realize that Simon and Jeanette were gone. Eleanor began to panic as she said, "Theodore, what do we do? How are we going to find them? And how are we going to save Alvin and Brittany?" Theodore tried to calm her down as he grabbed and said, "Don't worry, we just need to find those foot prints and then we'll find Simon and Jeanette, and eventually Alvin and Brittany." She was still worried but nodded in agreement. The two chubby chipmunks walked in a straight line trying to regroup with Simon and Jeanette, when they came to a small but steep hill and rolled down screaming. On their way down they dropped their wooden spears and ended up in some bushes. They got up on their feet and Theodore cracked his back in pain, when they heard the same sound they heard earlier. Theodore and Eleanor clung to each other in fear and slowly looked out from the bushes to see a small baby dinosaur eating a dead one. Eleanor looked at it with curiosity and asked, "What is it?" Theodore had the same expression and said, "I don't know." Then the baby suddenly rose its head and turned it to where the side was facing the two chipmunks. Theodore's eyes widened as he remembered seeing it in Jurassic Park The Lost World and he said, "It's a baby T-Rex! I think we just fell in Rex nest." The baby moved its head slightly as it heard them whispering. Theodore grabbed Eleanor and whispered into her ear, "Quick, move slowly to the way out and don't make any loud sound." Eleanor nodded as she agreed with what he said. After five minutes they were almost safe but then the baby T-Rex moved its head into the bushes and saw them. It suddenly tried to grab Eleanor in his mouth but Theodore quickly pulled her away from it. The baby T-Rex looked at them with a hungry look in his eyes, and Theodore and Eleanor began to run away screaming.

Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette

Simon was walking in front of Jeanette, holding his spear out, ready to defend her from anything that attacked them. Simon then realized he hadn't heard anything from Theodore or Eleanor and said, "Theodore, you and Eleanor are awfully quiet; is something bothering you two?" After hearing no response he and Jeanette turned around and their eyes widened as they saw that their younger siblings were gone. Jeanette worriedly said, "What are we going to do? We have to find Theo and Ellie, but we can't leave Alvin and Brittany in the hands of those monsters!" Simon pounded the bottom of his spear on the ground and said, "Okay there's only one thing to do. Jeanette you go find Theodore and Eleanor, and I'll continue following the tracks to save Alvin and Brittany." He turned around but she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around saying, "No way! I am not leaving you alone in a dangerous place like this; I'm coming with you." Simon did not want to endanger her safety, so he told her, "No Jeanette, this is too dangerous. I am not going to risk your life. I must do this alone; Alvin's my brother and Brittany is my friend. I am willing to risk my own life to save them." Jeanette said, "Well Brittany is my sister and Alvin is my friend too and I am not going to risk them dying because it is dangerous." Simon realized that there was nothing he could say to change her mind so he said, "Fine, we'll go together; but I want you to be extremely careful; I don't want anything bad to happen to you of all people." After Simon turned around Jeanette had a warm smile on her face as she said, "He cares about me."

Meanwhile with Eleanor and Theodore

They were running for their lives as the baby T-Rex tried to catch and eat them. The baby chased them out of the nest and into the open; Theodore and Eleanor were running on all fours and tried to escape the baby using serpentine, moving in between the trees, but the baby followed them with no difficulties. Theodore and Eleanor suddenly ran into a small thin tree and the baby T-Rex was only a foot away from them; he was about to attack them when they all heard a strange sound. The chipmunks and the baby T-Rex turned their heads to see that three dilophosauruses had spotted them; they roared loudly as the fans moved out from the sides of their faces. Theodore and Eleanor were scared and ran in the bushes while the baby T-Rex tried to roar at them; but then they started to spit and one hit one of the baby's eyes. The baby then knew he was no match for them and he ran in the bushes near Theodore and Eleanor. Suddenly, they heard loud foot steps and the two chipmunks, along with the baby T-Rex, moved further back into the bushes and they ducked down. The same Spinosaurus they encountered the day before entered through the trees; the dilophosauruses started to spit at it but they missed his eyes and only made him angrier. The Spinosaurus then grabbed one of them, killing it in his mighty jaws. Theodore and Eleanor watched in both fear and amazement as the baby T-Rex was lying down with his head next to Eleanor's body. The Spinosaurus then put the dead dilophosaurus down, but the other two continued to spit at him. He then grabbed another one; it tried to bight him forcing him to let go, but the spinosaurus then killed him as well and through him to the ground on top of the other one. The Spinosaurus was about to start eating the dead dinosaurs, but then the remaining dilophosaurus jumped onto his side in an attempt to kill him. The dilophosaurus was no match for the giant dinosaur, as he grabbed it in his mouth and with one bight killed him; he then through its body away where it landed on the baby, breaking his leg. The baby T-Rex let out a cry of pain and Theodore and Eleanor quickly grabbed a nearby vine and wrapped it around his mouth like a muzzle, silencing him. Eleanor then put her body on the end of its tail to prevent it from moving. The Spinosaurus heard its cry and looked in the bushes near them; it looked for a moment but the bushes made perfect camouflage as they hid both the chipmunks and the baby from the vicious predator. After a few minutes of looking, the Spinosaurus then gave up and started to walk away. Once he was safely gone, Theodore and Eleanor let go of both the tail and the vine allowing the baby to roar again. Theodore and Eleanor started to walk away when they heard the baby's squeals of pain and then turned around to face him. They looked at the baby dinosaur with a broken leg, and they felt sad for him. Eleanor suddenly said, "You know Theodore, he may be a dangerous T-Rex, but he's still a baby. I think we should help him." Theodore looked at the baby and said, "You're right." They tried to get the baby on his feet, but do to his broken leg he could barely stand. They got him to lean against a tree while they tried to think of a way they could get him to be able to move. Theodore then noticed that he could move his leg even though it was broken, and that the other one was perfectly fine, so he said, "I think I have an idea." They tied some sticks together to form a crutch for his leg and then they used vines to tie it around his body and to his thy. After tying his mouth shut again, Theodore and Eleanor grabbed the bottom of the crutch and started to lift and move it in an effort to help the baby walk until they could regroup with the others and fix it.

Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette

Simon and Jeanette were following the foot prints of the velociraptors for hours; Jeanette was becoming tired and sat on a small rock. Simon looked at her concerned but she said, "Go on, I'll catch up." Simon thought for a moment and then climbed a tree and looked to see that there was a large open area not far ahead. He went back to Jeanette and said, "Alright but if your not behind me in ten minutes, I'm coming back for you." She nodded feeling that it was a good idea. After five minutes she started walking again and started to look around and noticed some pteranodons flying overhead, not noticing her. She then smiled and said to herself, "For an island of dinosaurs, it's kind of nice here. Nice weather, nice species…" But then she was interrupted as she heard loud foot steps behind her and turned around. She saw that about a yard away there was the same Spinosaurus that attacked them the day before; it had a look on its face that appeared as if it was happy to see her. She tried to hide her fear as she said, "Nice to see you again." He started to move towards her and she quickly started running on all fours. Simon had reached the open area and turned around to see Jeanette running from out of he trees towards him. He smiled and said, "Jeanette, glad to see you're eager to help Alvin and Brittany." She passes him and says, "Yeah, talk later; run now!" He was confused and turned around to see the Spinosaurus running towards him; he then screamed in fear and ran on all fours next to Jeanette. They began to look back and saw that he was gaining on them. Simon saw that he was about to try and bite them and yelled, "Quick, make a sharp turn!" They both immediately turned right, dodging the Spinosaurus's massive jaws and started to heading towards another patch of trees. They quickly entered through the trees and turned around to notice that they were too narrow for him to fit through, just like the day before. They stopped and Jeanette said, "Phew, thank goodness the trees are so close to each other." Then Simon observed the Spinosaurus wiggling around and said, "It's not enough! Those trees won't hold him off for long." Then they looked around wondering what they should do; Jeanette saw an old jeep left on the island from when people were there. It had faded paint and it was upside down and damaged; but the inside was small enough for them to fit in. Jeanette then nudged Simon and said, "Look, we can hide in that car!" They immediately started running towards it; and just in time, the Spinosaurus had finally made it through the trees.

The two chipmunks quickly ran into the car through a broken window and were under the tops of the car seats. The Spinosaurus then put his snout up against the side of the car where they entered. Simon and Jeanette held on to each other as they could only see the dinosaur's razor sharp teeth. The Spinosaurus raised his head above the car and Simon said, "I think we're safe." But then he knocked his head against the side and turned it right side up and the two chipmunks fell onto the seat where they saw his face. Simon then said, "Or maybe not." They quickly ran out of the car and through the jungle with the Spinosaurus behind them. They jumped over logs and then ran through bushes, heading for a stegosaurus that was eating plants. The stegosaurus then saw the Spinosaurus approaching him and roared towards it. Simon and Jeanette quickly ran under the stegosaurus and behind it and then turned around to see the Spinosaurus fighting the stegosaurus. The stegosaurus swung its spiked tail at the carnivore but he dodged it. The Spinosaurus tried to bight the stegosaurus but it dodged and attacked it again with its tail hitting the Spinosaurus's belly. The Spinosaurus started to slightly bleed, but it would not kill him; he then grabbed the stegosaurus's neck in his mouth and broke it. Simon and Jeanette quickly ran away avoiding the stegosaurus's body that nearly crushed them. The stegosaurus now lay dead on the ground and the Spinosaurus looked forward to a meal and then roared in triumph.

Simon and Jeanette quickly started climbing a tree and when they reached the top, where the branches connect to the trunk, Jeanette looked around the side and said, "He stopped chasing us. Now we're safe." Simon was laying against the tree breathing heavily and then said, "Great now we should just catch our breath for a moment and then get back to…" Jeanette was curious about why he looked suddenly worried and asked, "What is it Simon?" Simon put his hands over his eyes and said, "Oh man! We lost the foot prints when the Spinosaurus started chasing us. Now we'll never find Alvin and Brittany." He started to cry for a moment so Jeanette put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Don't cry Simon we will find them." She then looked into the jungle and said, "Maybe sooner then we think." Simon was confused about what she said and asked, "What are you talking about?" She points at something and says, "Look!" Simon turned his head to where her finger was pointing and was stunned about what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 8

Jeanette and Simon were in a large tree looking down at a large area full of velociraptor nests. There were velociraptors eating smaller dinosaurs and some feeding them to their babies. Simon was pleased to see that they had found their nesting ground where they had taken Alvin and Brittany, and he said, "Great! Now all we have to do is find Alvin and Brittany and get out." Then Jeanette added, "Without being seen by any raptors." Simon then realized she had a point and suggested, "Maybe it would be better for us to travel by trees instead of by land." She nodded in agreement and they started to move to and from each tree branch, struggling to find any sign of Alvin or Brittany. Simon had just about given up hope when he said, "I'm beginning to think we arrived too late." Jeanette put her arms around Simon and said, "No Simon, they are alive and we will find them. I know for a fact Brittany would never let anything bad happen to Alvin! Don't tell anyone I said this, but she has had a crush on him since the day she saw him." Simon was shocked to hear this as he said, "No way! Alvin has had a huge crush on Brittany since the moment he saw her!" Jeanette smiled as she said, "See! As long as they have each other they will be fine." Simon smiled and looked at Jeanette with a sparkle in his eyes as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He then hugged her saying, "I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jeanette was screaming out of excitement in her head as they boy she loved hugged her tightly; she rubbed her cheek against his. Suddenly he pointed to something he saw in a nest yelling "Look!" They both ran down a tree trunk and tiptoed to the nest, careful not to wake the sleeping babies. Simon then picked up a small red piece of thread; he smelled it and then moved his head back with a disgusted expression on his face and said, "Yep, that's Alvin." He then turned around and noticed chipmunk footprints leading into the bushes. Jeanette saw them too and said, "I told you they would be fine." Simon nodded and said, "Yeah, but we still have to find them and Theodore and Eleanor." She nodded her head and agreement and turned around to move up the tree only to see two large legs in front of them with large hook like claws on their feet. They looked up in fear to see the faces of the parent velociraptors who were looking at them hungrily. Simon and Jeanette quickly ran away and started to climb a tree, but as they started the female velociraptor grabbed Jeanette in her mouth and started shaking her. Simon watched in horror, but just before it could kill her, he jumped on its face and punched it in the eye causing it to open its jaws dropping Jeanette. Simon quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up the tree. As they went higher the two raptors started jumping high in an attempt to catch them but they made it to where they were safe. Simon and Jeanette looked down to see the velociraptors looking up and hissing at them, sounding just like they did in Jurassic Park. Simon put Jeanette against the trunk and said, "Are you ok?" She was hurt but she said, "I'll live." Simon noticed that she was bleeding around her belly, so he grabbed a large leave and wrapped it around her belly like a giant band-aid. He told her, "Here, you should wear this until you've healed." She was able to stand up without very much pain and said, "Thank you Simon." She suddenly hugged him and said, "You saved my life!" He happily wrapped his arms around her and said, "I would never let anything bad happen to you!" Then they looked at each other smiling and started to move in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by a loud screech of the velociraptors. They both looked down and Simon said, "We should get out of here." They moved to and from each tree branch to get away from the raptor nesting ground, they were careful on thin branches because the last thing they wanted was to fall off. They walked onto the ground after they were safely away from the nesting ground; around where Alvin and Brittany were when they escaped. Jeanette suddenly had a strange feeling and said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we are going to find Alvin and Brittany sooner than we think."

Alvin and Brittany's POV

Alvin and Brittany were walking through the shallow stream trying to find their way back to their siblings. While they were walking they passed a small family of triceratops that was eating plants and watching their children. As they walked by the watched them and Alvin said to Brittany, "You know, this place may be full of giant monsters, but it's not all bad." Brittany nodded in agreement, for she too thought it was a pretty sight. Ten minutes after they passed the triceratops Alvin's legs started to hurt and he said, "Hey, why don't we take a five minute break. My feet are killing me." Brittany rubbed the bottom of her feat and said, "Okay." The two moved to the side of the stream and sat on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Alvin splashed some water on his face to cool himself off when suddenly there was a loud hiss coming from the bushes. Alvin and Brittany immediately stood up and braced themselves for whatever was out there. A few compys emerged from the bushes and onto a thin log. Brittany rubbed her hand across her face feeling relieved that it wasn't a velociraptor or something. Alvin recognized it and put his hand on Brittany's chest saying, "Brittany, don't move; I remember this one from Jurassic Park The Lost World! They're like piranha, one of them can only bite us, but a lot can leave us as just bones!" Brittany thought about it for a moment and did recall seeing in the movie that a man was killed by a bunch of compys. Suddenly more came out of the bushes and they all started running towards Brittany; a few jumped on her and bit her once but Alvin quickly punched them all off of her yelling, "You want her, you're going to have to go through me!" They all immediately jumped on Alvin biting him repeatedly and Brittany started to pull them all off until Alvin hit them all so hard they ran away scared. Brittany started to cheer for Alvin in amazement, "Wow Alvin that was cool! I would have tried to escape, but you fought back bravely!" While she was talking Alvin's eyes were spinning around and until he fell backwards with his eyes closed. Brittany was suddenly worried and said, "Alvin? Alvin, wake up. Alvin come on; stop playing with me, open your eyes." She then tried to slap him so he would open his eyes but when nothing happened she splashed water on his face, but it did nothing. Brittany started to cry as she said, "He's… He's dead!" But unknown to Brittany, Alvin was not dead but in a comma as in his mind he was having a wonderful dream about him and Brittany. Brittany continued to cry as she laid her head on Alvin's chest saying, "Oh Alvin, I always loved you and now you'll never know it!" She looked at his body with sadness and said, "You deserve better than to be left in this horrible place." She got a large leaf, while still crying, and put Alvin's body on it and started dragging it across the ground.

Theodore and Eleanor's POV

Theodore were still helping the injured baby T-Rex walk with its broken leg when they came to the stegosaurus the Spinosaurus had killed earlier. The stegosaurus now had huge tears in its flesh revealing muscle and bones with some dried blood on the skin. Theodore looked at it with fear and said, "I think that Spinosaurus was here too." Eleanor's nodded as her eyes widened with horror as she stared at the dead dinosaur. The baby sniffed the dead body and wanted to eat some of it; Theodore looked up and could tell he was hungry so he and Eleanor took the muzzle off of him; he immediately started crying in pain but then stopped to eat some of the meat. After a half hour Eleanor leaned on the baby's leg and accidentally fell and made the baby fall on it, which made it hurt even more. The baby let out a cry even louder than before, so Theodore climbed onto his head and tied the vine around his mouth again. They then moved on their way to try and find the others.

Jeanette and Simon

Simon was walking through the trees with Jeanette and they were randomly yelling Alvin and Brittany's names. Simon suddenly said, "Jeanette, I got to pea." She turned her eyes towards him and said, "Well just go in the bushes." Simon did what she said and went into the bushes saying, "Okay I'll be right back." He went into the bushes but suddenly fell down a steep hill screaming. When Jeanette heard him screaming she walked down the hill but was separated from him. She yelled his name hoping to hear a response. Simon then yelled, "I hear you Jeanette, stay where you are; I'll come back to you." She stood there for a few seconds until she saw Brittany walking by with the leaf and crying. Jeanette was too happy to notice that she was crying and ran to her yelling, "Brittany! Oh, am I glad to see you!" She ran over to her in excitement but Brittany did not change the expression on her face. Jeanette yelled, "Now we just need to find Theodore and Eleanor and find some new shelter, and everything's fine." She then did not see Alvin because Brittany was holding the leaf to where Alvin's body was leaning against it, and Jeanette could not see him. Jeanette asked, "Where's Alvin?" Brittany continued to cry as she held out the part of the leaf she was holding. Jeanette was confused and said, "Brittany, that's a leaf." Brittany then dropped it revealing Alvin's body. Jeanette saw him and her eyes widened in shock as she said, "Oh my goodness!" Brittany grabbed around Alvin's chest and said, "I can still hear his voice!" Jeanette patted her on the head to try and make her feel better; then she said, "This is terrible! When Simon sees this he will be devastated! And Theodore, what will he say?" Suddenly they heard Simon yelling, "Brittany oh it's great to see you!" He then ran to her not yet noticing his brother's dead appearance.


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 9

Simon was happy to see Brittany and he said, "Brittany, I'm so glad to see your okay! I was beginning to think…" He suddenly stopped when he noticed Alvin lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Simon was confused at the moment and said, "Did he get hit on the head or something?" Brittany wiped a tear away and said, "No Simon; I'm afraid he's… gone." Simon's eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Alvin and said, "No! I refuse to believe that! Alvin, wake up! Wake up!" Simon started to yell in his ears but nothing happened. Jeanette then put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Simon it's no use." Simon's facial expression turned to sadness as he turned to Brittany and asked, "How did this happen?" Brittany started to cry even more as she said, "We were attacked by compys and he died saving me. If I had known they would have killed him I would have let them eat me." Simon sadly said, "Compys are poisonous. One bite won't kill you, it'll only slow you down; but a lot of bites will kill you." Brittany cried even more and said, "Now you tell me!" Jeanette and Simon decided to make her feel better, so they started saying:

Jeanette: "Don't cry Brittany; Alvin lived a good life, and we'll always remember him."

Simon: "Yeah he was a great brother to me and a good friend to you. I know he was annoying but he was also fun and nice, and adventurous, and brave, and… Oh who are we kidding, he was a great guy and now we'll never hear his voice again!"

Simon and Jeanette started crying and hugging each other until Brittany said, "I think the right thing to do would to give him a proper burial." The two of them nodded in agreement. Brittany dug a hole that was small compared to a human, but the size of a grave.

Brittany: "Shouldn't we say a few words on his behalf before we bury him?"

Simon thought about what to say and he continued to cry as he said, "He was an inspiration to talking chipmunks everywhere. I wouldn't trade him for any other chipmunk in the world, and…"

Brittany grabbed Jeanette and crying harder then Simon saying, "What a brave boy; sacrificing himself to save me! Why! Why! Why!"

Jeanette: "Yes; he was a wonderful friend. I always thought he was a little misbehaved, but I'd prefer it if he was still alive. Alvin was irresponsible at times but he also had a good heart, he was really nice and fun and I believe none of us will forget him." Brittany held Alvin and was about to place his body into the whole but she said, "I can't do it! Theodore and Eleanor should at least be here for this." Simon nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly the bushes were rustling and two velociraptors emerged. Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany ran into the bushes, but Brittany was so scared she forgot Alvin. They looked through the bushes and one of the raptors was sniffing Alvin for a moment. It then jerked its head back and was about to eat him when Simon ran out of the bushes and yelled, "Hey! Get away from my brother you giant chicken!"

The raptors then turned to see Simon who through a rock at one of their heads. They became angry and started to run towards him as he yelled, "I'll hold them off you get Alvin!" Simon started running through the bushes avoiding the raptors' teeth and claws, while Brittany quickly grabbed Alvin in her arms and said, "Quick, we've got to save Simon before they eat him!"

They hurried into the tree and looked around with their hands over their eyes until they saw Simon trying to escape the velociraptors. Jeanette yelled, "Simon, we've got Alvin; come back to us!" He heard what she was saying and quickly turned around, and when the raptors approached, he quickly ran between the legs of one of them. He ran towards Jeanette and Brittany but the raptors were right behind him. They quickly started running down a hill moving between the trees but they could not shake the raptors. Brittany was running as fast as she could, trying to save herself and Alvin, when suddenly they fell into a small rut. Jeanette and Simon continued running for the raptors did not even notice that Brittany had fallen into the rut. They continued to run down the hill and when they reached the bottom, Simon and Jeanette were in the bushes and couldn't see the raptors anywhere. They wandered around the bushes until they saw one of the raptors, at a safe distance away from them, but it was looking at them. Simon moved his head next to Jeanette and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't run away. Just keep your eyes on him and walk slowly, that way he won't charge after us."

The two chipmunks watched him intently, trying not to show any fear as they walked sideways to escape. They were almost to the nearest tree and the raptor had made no sudden movements but it had not looked away from them. They were only a few inches away from the tree when, they heard a sound and turned their head sideways to see the female velociraptor moved her head through the bushes and was right in front of them. They both gasped in fear while Simon said, "Clever girl." The velociraptor tried to eat them but Jeanette grabbed Simon's arm and they jumped out of the way before it could get them. They quickly climbed up the tree and stood on a branch, looking down in terror, Simon then said, "They're just as smart as they were in the movies." The velociraptors looked up at them, waiting for them to come down. Simon started to move but he suddenly slipped and fell but grabbed a vine. He was now in front of the raptors heads; Jeanette quickly grabbed the vine and started to pull him up before they could grab him; they started to jump in the air snapping their jaws at Simon but failed to catch him.

After Simon was back on the branch he grabbed Jeannette in fear until the raptors finally left. As they climbed down from the tree Simon said, "We have got to find Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, and…" He stopped suddenly remembering what happened to Alvin. A sad expression appeared on his face and Jeanette looked at him and said, "It's okay Simon, Alvin lived a good life and he would want us to go on without him." Simon smiled a little bit and hugged her to thank her; Jeanette smiled as she enjoyed this hug.

Meanwhile with Brittany and Alvin

Brittany tossed Alvin's body out of the rut and then climbed out herself. She looked around to see if the coast was clear; when she did not see anything she put Alvin over her shoulder and said, "I'd better find Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor before more trouble happens."

She walked around through the jungle holding Alvin, still sad about what happened to him, and started pushing away leaves up plants yelling her friends and siblings' names. While she did this Alvin was still dreaming and in his dream he was watching a sunset with Brittany in a large tree in the jungle and they were holding hands. They were about to kiss when suddenly a raptor came and ate him. He was scared and confused as he was floating around in a never ending realm of darkness. There was nothing there except for him and when he turned around he saw a door and went through it. He now saw an image of everything he had done on the ship. He did not like what he was seeing; he saw that he was misbehaving and that Dave and Simon were getting annoyed with him. He then saw the moment when he was flying the kite how Simon looked annoyed and said "Every time I try to help Alvin I just get into trouble!" Alvin felt sad after hearing these words his brother had said. He then saw an image of the girls and Simon and Theodore. He reached out for them but one by one they came apart and were blown away like dust in the wind. First Eleanor went, after her Theodore, then Jeanette, after she left Simon had as well, and finally Brittany. Then he was suddenly surrounded by compys and they bit he was in the middle of a desert, with no sign of civilization what so ever. Alvin was scared to death in his mind, yet on the outside he didn't move a muscle or say anything in his sleep.

Theodore and Eleanor's POV

They came across a pond and Eleanor said, "Theodore, maybe we should stop to let the baby drink some water."

Theodore: "Yeah, you get the muzzle off and I'll get him to where he can drink."

The small chipmunk wearing the dress made of leaves climbed up the baby's leg and onto his head where she untied his mouth. The baby let out another cry of pain until it came to the pond, then it started to drink the water. It moved its head near Eleanor and Theodore and started to rub it against their fur, showing that he liked them. Suddenly Eleanor turned her head to see Brittany walking by. She happily ran towards her yelling, "Brittany! Brittany am I glad to see you!" Theodore grabbed the baby's leg and brought him towards Brittany. Brittany was happy to see her sister and her friend Theodore. She began to say, "Oh, I'm so glad that you two are…" She suddenly stopped noticing the baby T-Rex and said, "Uh what is that?" The baby moved his head towards her and tried to bite her but Theodore and Eleanor stood in front of him and Eleanor said, "No, she is not food, she is your friend." The baby then sniffed her and rubbed his nose against her while Theodore told her, "This is a baby T-Rex we met. He broke his leg so we're taking him with us until he gets better." Brittany was shocked to hear these words and said, "You can't take him with us! Are you forgetting Jurassic Park The Lost World? The T-Rex's attacked them to get their baby back! We have to bring him back to the nest!" Eleanor said, "We can't do that! It wouldn't be right to abandon Rex now." Brittany was confused and asked, "Rex, who's Rex?" Theodore referred to the baby with an open hand and said, "That's the name we gave him; do you like it?" Brittany grabbed her head in frustration and said, "Guys, you can't name it! Once you name it you start getting attached to it, and when you're attached to it you can't get rid of it!" While she was talking Theodore went behind her to see Alvin with his eyes closed. Brittany turned around and was nervous because she just remembered she had to tell them about Alvin. While he was shaking Alvin, Brittany came next to him and said, "Theodore, he's not napping." Theodore and Eleanor were worried as he said, "You mean he's…" He couldn't finish his sentence but Brittany knew what he meant and sadly said, "I'm afraid so." Theodore started to cry some, so Eleanor put her hand on his shoulder. Eleanor was crying some too but tried to comfort him. Theodore said, "It's not fair!" Brittany started to cry and said, "Fair! I'll tell you what's not fair! When you're just minding your own business and a bunch of Compys come out of nowhere and start attacking you and your friend. They tried to bite us and Alvin saved me so they started to bite him. I tried to get them all off and when they left he got up. I was so happy because I didn't know what their bites would do to him. Not until it was too late. And now I'll never be able to tell him that I loved him!" Theodore was shocked to hear this as he said, "You loved him?" Brittany wiped a tear away and said, "I always have." Then Rex started to rub his head against her side; she noticed him doing it and said, "Alright, he can come with us." They all started to smile for a moment and Brittany picked up Alvin again then they proceeded.


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 10

Simon and Jeanette's POV

Simon was walking with Jeanette through the jungle; they pushed back leaves of bushes so they could get through as they proceeded on their search for their siblings. It was late in the day and the sky was starting to turn orange as the sun slowly went down.

Jeanette: "You know Simon, despite all of the dangerous dinosaurs; this island is pretty peaceful and beautiful."

Simon: "Yeah it is. But it is still dangerous and I would much rather be home than here."

Jeanette nodded in agreement for she too wanted to go home. She turned to see that Simon was still partially sad about Alvin.

Jeanette: "Still upset about Alvin?"

Simon: "Yeah, I know he could be annoying and that he would get me in trouble, but I would never wish that he would disappear or die or anything like that."

Jeanette: "Don't worry Simon, he lived a good life and he's in a better place now."

Simon: "You think Dave will take the news okay?"

Jeanette: "I think he'll be sad about it, but he'll be fine."

Simon: "Dying to save the girl he loved; what a way to go."

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bush behind them and when they turned around, a bunch of compys emerged. Jeanette was terrified of the poisonous dinosaurs but Simon looked at them with anger and hatred and yelled, "You monsters killed my brother! Let's go!" He yelled this as he opened his hand and moved his finger towards him in the sense that means, "bring it on". The compys charged toward Simon and when they came close he would punch them in the heads and grabbed their necks and threw them at each other. They started to run away but then they stopped and stood on a log. Simon looked at them angrily and said, "You want some more!" Jeanette was concerned as she said, "Simon, calm down! Don't encourage them!"

Suddenly more compys came out of the bushes and Simon's angry expression turned to worry as the number of them increased greatly. Jeanette grabbed his shoulder and said, "There's too many of them, we have to run!" Simon agreed as they ran on all fours with the compys chasing them climbing over logs. Jeanette tripped and a compy stood on her back, but before it could bite her, Simon came and kicked it off of her and grabbed her arm and they ran away until they reached a small cliff. The cliff was about two stories high with a large lake at the bottom; a human could easily survive that fall, but for a chipmunk it would be risky.

Simon: "We have to jump!"

Jeanette: "Jump! Do you know what the odds are of us surviving that fall? Slim to none!"

"Well, we can either take our chances with this fall, or we can be food for them." Simon said as he pointed at the compys running toward them.

Jeanette: "Lovely day for a swim."

They grabbed each other's hand as they jumped from the cliff and into the water. After a few minutes Jeanette swam to the surface and started breathing heavily; Simon floated to the surface but his eyes were closed. Jeanette gasped as she saw this; Simon started to sink so Jeanette grabbed him and swam to shore with him. She laid him on the ground and started to push on his chest yelling, "Live! Live! Live I tell you!" But when she didn't hear him breathing she decided to result to mouth to mouth and said, "I must give him the kiss of life!" She put her mouth on his and blew air into it. Simon eventually woke up and coughed some. He realized what had just happened and said, "Jeanette, you saved my life!" Jeanette smiled and said, "Well now I guess we're even." Simon then hugged her and started to kiss her forehead saying, "Thank you! Thank you!" Jeanette was shocked that he was kissing her like this and she showed an awkward expression to him. He noticed and realized what he had just done and let go of her and put his hand on the back of his head saying, "Oh! Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away. Thanks for saving me." Jeanette smiled and said, "It's okay Simon, and you're welcome."

They then sat on the grass and looked out and saw a bunch of herds of dinosaurs bathing in the water, and they were with their babies. The two chipmunks looked at this sight with beauty as they leaned next to each other and Simon put his hand on Jeanette's. Jeanette then adjusted her glasses and said, "This world is very strange and wondrous." Simon then nodded his head as he continued to smile.

Later with Theodore, Eleanor, Alvin and Brittany

The chipmunks were walking through the jungle as Theodore and Eleanor helped Rex walk with the crutch. Brittany looked at Rex nervously and said, "Are you sure he won't try and eat us?"

Eleanor: "Of course he won't; earlier he showed us that he likes us!"

Theodore: "Yeah, he is really nice. He may eat meat, but he won't eat us."

Brittany was still nervous around him but she trusted Theodore and Eleanor. Suddenly Theodore and Eleanor looked at Rex and noticed he was moving his tail strangely.

Theodore: "I think Rex needs to go to the bathroom."

Brittany: "Well then make him go in the bushes because I do not want to risk getting dinosaur pooh on my dress."

Theodore and Eleanor took Rex into the bushes and Brittany got tired of holding Alvin so she put him near a bush sitting up. After she put him down she noticed he fell backwards and started to roll down a hill. She saw this and screamed as she chased him down the hill; unfortunately Theodore and Eleanor were to busy taking care of Rex to hear Brittany screaming.

When Alvin reached the bottom of the hill Brittany went up to him and said, "I can't take it anymore Alvin! Please come back to me!" While she was crying, in Alvin's mind he was in an area of nothing but darkness. He looked around and the only thing he saw was a set of pearly gates, which opened and revealed a bright light. Alvin looked at it as if he was hypnotized and slowly started to walk towards it.

Brittany was so sad that she started singing.

_Oooooh__Can you feel me when I think about you?_

_With every breath I take _

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place__  
><em>_Like I've been wondering the desert For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry __Catch me I'm falling _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_(Won't you save me)__There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me_

_Oh, baby _

_I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

While she was singing Alvin heard this, in his mind he was now inches away from the light. He reached his hand for it and was about to touch it but suddenly he heard Brittany's voice and turned around to see her singing._  
><em>_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me__Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby__Don't waste no more time__And I need you here I can't explain_

_But day without you __is like a year without rain_

_Ooh _

Alvin was then free of the hypnotic trance of the light and then started to run towards Brittany.

_I'm missing you so much__Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side__Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

After Brittany finished the last line she started to cry on Alvin's chest and then Alvin woke up. He looked at her and asked, "Brittany, why are you crying?"

Brittany's head immediately rose into the air and she turned to Alvin was awake. She then smiled and yelled, "Alvin you're alive!" She grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. She said, "Oh, I thought you were dead! I am so glad you're alive!" Alvin was not comfortable as he said, "Brit, I'm glad to see you too, but you're hurting my spine." She let go and said, "Oh I'm sorry. What happened I thought the compys' poison killed you?" Alvin then stated, "Well I feel like it almost did, I think I'm lucky to be alive." Then Brittany smiled and said, "I am so happy you're alive, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Alvin was slightly confused and asked, "What exactly do you mean by that?" Brittany just realized that she had nearly given away her secret and said, "Uh, well you're my best friend and I would miss you a lot. Wouldn't you feel the same way about me?" Alvin tried to hide his secret crush on her as he said, "Um yes, I would miss you very much. Hey, any sign of the others yet?" Brittany just realized that they were separated from Theodore and Eleanor and said, "We ran into Simon and Jeanette earlier but lost them. We were with Theodore and Eleanor a few minutes ago but we've lost them." Alvin put his hand on his head and groaned and said, "Well it's getting late; I say we find a safe place to spend the night." "Yeah, that's a good idea." Brittany responded.

Theodore and Eleanor

Theodore: "Well, we'd better get back with Alvin and Brittany."

They returned to the area to notice that Brittany was gone and so was Alvin's body. Eleanor said, "Oh no, not again!" Theodore looked around and said, "I think we may find them this way." He pointed through a trail and they proceeded with Rex and went down a hill. They came to a small lake and had to walk through the shallow end. They eventually came across Simon and Jeanette. The baby started to roar as they continued; Jeanette woke up and saw them and said, "Theodore, Eleanor; am I glad to see you!" She noticed the baby T-Rex and said, "What are you doing with that thing?" Eleanor said, "He has a broken leg and we want to help him. Now that we found you and Simon, we can fix his leg." As they woke up Simon, Jeanette said, "We cannot bring that thing with us!"


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 11

Simon had woken up as Rex moved his head down in front of his face. He sniffed Simon for a moment and Simon opened his eyes to see Rex in front of his face. Simon then screamed loudly and yelled, "Aaah! A dangerous killing machine! Run for your lives!"

Theodore: "No, no; this is Rex; he broke his leg so we decided to bring him with us. Oh and can we keep him?"

Simon grabbed Theodore and said, "Theodore, we can't keep a baby T-Rex! Babies grow up! If we keep him he'll end up trying to pick us out of his teeth! And even if he doesn't eat us, he will try to eat innocent people!"

Eleanor: "Well, we should at least fix his leg; so let's find a safe place where we can help him."

Jeanette: "It would be the right thing to do, I suppose."

Simon: "Fine. Let's make it quick though. And after we fix it we have to get rid of him!"

Theodore and Eleanor crossed their hearts to show that they promised they would. And after a half hour of walking they came to an old set of trailers that looked similar to the ones from the second Jurassic Park.

Jeanette was confused as she said, "How can this be? In the second Jurassic Park the T-Rexes pushed the trailers over the cliff and then they blew up."

Simon: "Well I read on line that there was going to be a fourth Jurassic Park, and since the first three were based off of true stories, perhaps the fourth one was based on something involving this."

Jeanette: "Yeah I saw that too. I also read that the fourth one would be the start of a new trilogy."

Simon then climbed onto the trailer's door and turned the handle opening it. They walked up the steps and Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette got Rex to put his foot on the step but had difficulty getting his broken leg up; however they managed to push against it with enough force to get it on the step. Simon looked around and saw that the trailer was dark with a broken window; there was dirt on all of the tables and the doors to the cabinets were tilted as if someone tried to pull them off. There were monitors and phones but they were all broken. Simon flipped a light switch on and the lights amazingly turned on but looked as though they would burn out within a few minutes.

Simon looked around with a grimace and said, "Alright let's get to work; the sooner we fix his leg the better." Jeanette saw a large table they could use to treat him but she said, "How are we going to get him on the table?" Theodore said, "Isn't it obvious? We'll just do what they did and pick him up and…" He stopped as he looked at Rex and realized that the people in the movies were humans and that a chipmunk could not carry a baby T-Rex. "This will be harder than I thought." He stated with a frown on his face. Then Simon noticed that Rex was sniffing Jeanette because of the leaf she was using as a bandage from the velociraptor bite. Simon said, "Jeanette I have a plan to get him on the table." He then started whispering his plan into her ear. Simon then pushed a small metal box in front of the table and stacked some more on top of it and made a small stair case. Theodore and Eleanor grabbed Rex's crutch and helped him walk up the stair case as he continued to sniff Jeanette. Once he was on the table they got him to lie on his side and got to work on the baby's leg. It started to rain outside; there was no lighting but it was raining slightly hard. They started to push down on the baby T-Rex's leg to stop him from bleeding which caused the baby to cry in pain. Simon found it irritating so he looked for some duck tape and eventually found a long band they could use as a muzzle. Simon went to the baby and was careful not to get near its teeth, and when he closed his mouth he tied it around it so now they could only hear a soft sound from inside his mouth. Jeanette suddenly said, "We need something to use a cast for him." Eleanor looked around and noticed the leaf she had around her belly and said, "How about they leaf wrapped around you?" Jeanette looked down and said, "That's a great idea Eleanor!" Simon watched as she took it off and noticed that she had some dried blood on her fur but she was healed and didn't need it. While they wrapped the leaf around Rex's leg Simon thought for a moment and said, "I'm going outside." Jeanette said, "You can't, it's raining you'll catch a cold."

Simon: "I'll go under a tree and use it as an umbrella."

Jeanette saw that something was on his mind and said, "Alright, but don't stay out too long and don't go out too far."

Simon nodded his head and went out the door; he went through some bushes and climbed up a tree. He looked down and he could see the trailers, and near them a small car. The car had broken doors, rust, dirt, a broken windshield, and plants growing from underneath it. He knew that it was in no shape to be driven; and looked into the jungle thinking, "_Oh Alvin, if only those compys hadn't attacked you. Well, I suppose you would want me to help this baby T-Rex, even though he's dangerous._"

Meanwhile

Alvin and Brittany climbed into a large tree and into a part of it that shielded them from the rain. Alvin walked onto another branch and grabbed two large leaves that they could use as sleeping bags. They got in them and looked out into the jungle where they saw a group of stegosaurus eating some leaves of bushes.

Alvin smiled at this sight and said to Brittany, "You know, it is kind of nice here." Brittany said, "Yeah, if you don't mind vicious monsters that want to eat you as a snack!" Alvin nudged her shoulder and said, "Come on Brit, these guys are herbivores; and if you ask me the carnivores are dangerous, but they're not that bad."

Immediately after Alvin finished his statements they jumped at the sound of two T-Rexes roaring as if they were angry. Simon also heard this from his position and now knew what this meant.

Alvin and Brittany looked in the direction they heard the roar come from and Alvin said, "Uh, maybe they are a little bit worse than I thought."

Brittany scooted closer to him as she was now afraid that they were in trouble.

Meanwhile

Simon knew that the T-Rexes were coming for their baby and ran to the trailer as fast as he could without stopping.

He climbed up the door and opened it and said, "Guys we have to get him out of here now!" Theodore said, "We can't get rid of him now, we're not done yet." Simon looked at Theodore and said, "Theodore this is not the time for this." Jeanette looked at him in the eyes and said, "Come on Simon we're almost finished." He looked at her and he saw a sparkle in her eyes and said, "Alright but make it as fast as possible!" The three of them nodded and continued to work on Rex's leg.

Back at the tree with Alvin and Brittany

The two chipmunks were peacefully asleep while Brittany was smiling with her head leaning on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin suddenly woke up to a sound and looked to see that the stegosaurus were leaving and that the trees in front of them were moving with birds flying out of them. The trees moved one by one in a straight line and as it passed them Alvin grabbed Brittany who was still sleeping, as he feared they were in danger. After it was safely away from them, Alvin went back to sleep and let go of Brittany. Brittany woke up for a moment and hugged Alvin while he was sleeping.

Back at the trailers

Simon was looking out of the windshield of the trailers, making sure the T-Rexes were not coming.

Suddenly Jeanette patted Rex's leg and said, "Alright I think he's fixed." Simon ran over to them on all fours and said, "Great! Now let's get him out of here now!" The three other chipmunks said, "Hey be careful you could…", "Be gentile that leg is…", "Alright let's get this…".

But they were all interrupted as they heard a loud sound and looked out the window. The old car that Simon saw earlier was now extremely damaged as it rolled on the ground and fell over the cliff and into a river behind the trailer.

Simon knew what this meant and turned to Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor with a scared expression on his face and said, "Mommy's very angry!"

They looked out of the trailer's window on the right as Theodore and Eleanor held each other in fear. They were terrified as the mother T-Rex looked at them through the other window. She growled loudly and when they turned around to see her she roared loudly. Then the father came and looked at them through the other side. The four chipmunks now moved close to the baby's underbelly trying to hide from the parents. They looked at them for a moment and then the male roared loudly, sounding exactly like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. The mother looked at the baby's face growling with no emotion as the baby looked at her.

Theodore was confused as he asked Jeanette, "Why don't they just destroy the trailer like the T-Rex did with the car in the first Jurassic Park." Jeanette looked at him and said, "Because they're not hunting us; they only came to get their baby back." Simon's eyes widened as before he was too scared to realize what they wanted and then he said, "You're right Jeanette, so let's give them what they want."

Jeanette climbed on the baby's head and untied his mouth while Theodore and Eleanor got the crutch off of him, for now he no longer needed it. Simon then threw a small wire he found around the back of Rex's neck brought him to the door like a dog on a leash. As they moved towards the door the male approached it as well and the female came around the side. They slowly opened the door to see the two T-Rexes standing outside, looking at them as if they were ready to kill them. Simon let go of the cable he used to pull Rex and Theodore and Eleanor pushed on his legs and he slowly walked out and towards his parents. Simon then used the cable to lasso the door handle and pulled the door to close it.

After Simon closed the door, the two adult T-Rexes left with their baby and walked into the jungle. The four chipmunks then sat on the floor and leaned against the walls and cabinets feeling relieved that they had left without doing any harm.

Simon sighed and said, "That's a relief; that could have been a disaster." Jeanette laid her head on his lap and said, "I'm just glad they're gone." Theodore and Eleanor leaned their heads against each other and Eleanor said, "Good thing they weren't hungry; otherwise we would have been in real trouble."

Back with Alvin and Brittany

Alvin woke up to hear a sound and when he was fully awake he knew that the sounds he was hearing were velociraptors.

He then paid attention to their sounds and noticed that they were moving and he said, "Oh no, no no no! Please don't come this way! Oh man!" He noticed that they sounded as if they were getting closer and he started to shake Brittany and said, "Brittany wake up! Wake up!" He couldn't get her awake and so he dragged her into the rain and splashed some water from a puddle into her face yelling, "Wake up!" She woke up and asked, "What's going on? What are we doing here?" Then Alvin sarcastically said with a happy tone, "Oh we needed a weekend away from the kids, you know just us." Then his happy expression turned to an expression of fear and terror as he said, "We have to get the heck out of here!"

Then not far behind them the raptors were hissing in response to one another meaning that they were talking to each other about something.

Brittany heard this and Alvin said, "Let's go!"

They ran through some bushes and found another building that had a sign saying iNgen, the building was ten yards away and they would never get there in time but Alvin saw some cars in front of it that were in good shape.

He then told Brittany, "We need some wheels." Brittany followed him to the cars and said, "Alvin we're too young to drive!" Alvin ran next to a car and said, "We have to if we want to avoid being eaten. This one's unlocked!" Brittany looked at the dirty vehicle and said, "I can't drive that thing it's hideous. Someone like me can't drive a piece of junk like that."

Alvin: "Is this really the time for this?"

Brittany pointed to a car next them and said, "Let's take this one, it's less hideous."

Alvin: "You want to drive that thing. It doesn't look that good."

Brittany: "What's wrong with it?"

Alvin: "I don't know, it's just that it doesn't look like it will drive well."

Brittany: "Well it may move faster than that one." She said pointed to the one she rejected.

Alvin: "What?"

Brittany: "It may move faster than that one."

Alvin: "I… I guess so; still."

Brittany: "You know these really are the first cars we've looked at maybe we should look at some other ones."

But then the turned to see the raptors had not sighted them but were searching for them.

Alvin: "I say we take it!"

Brittany: "Good idea!"

They opened the door and closed it and the two sat in the driver's seat.

Alvin: "Quick hotwire it!"

Brittany: "I'm too pretty to learn how to hotwire cars. Besides I've never even started one, and neither have you."

Alvin: "Oh for the love of…"

Alvin went down to the pedals and began to hotwire the car while Brittany climbed to the top of the seat. She looked out of the back window and saw that the raptors were passing were behind the car looking for them.

Brittany: "Hurry up!"

Then Alvin managed to start the car and the engine sounded. Brittany said, "You did it!" Then Alvin said, "Put the stick in drive and I'll handle the pedals." While they said these things the raptors heard the car and started to run towards it. Brittany put the stick in drive and Alvin pressed on the accelerator and they managed to drive away before the velociraptors could catch them. They drove into the jungle and Brittany was on the steering wheel when she said, "I didn't know you knew how to hotwire a car Alvin." Alvin looked up at her and said, "I didn't but whenever someone does it on TV, it's always the red and blue wire you connect."

Meanwhile at the trailers

Jeanette said to Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor, "I sure am glad that the T-Rexes decided to leave us alone instead of trying to kill us like in Jurassic Park The Lost World." When Simon heard this he looked out of the window and all he could see was a large shadow of a dinosaur. His eyes widened and he said, "This won't end well!" The trailer they were in turned upside down but the other one was still on its wheels. The trailer was being pushed towards the cliff that the car fell over earlier. Jeanette saw this and yelled, "They're gonna push us over the cliff." Theodore and Eleanor both screamed in terror as the tried to make it to the door, but before they could get there the trailer then fell over the edge and was now hanging over the edge, just like in Jurassic Park The Lost World. The back wall of the trailer fell off and there was no glass to stop them from falling out of the trailer. The four chipmunks were now holding on for dear life; Jeanette was holding on to a light on the ceiling when suddenly her hands started slipping. She yelled, "I can't hold on much longer!" Theodore yelled, "No Jeanette, don't let go! Just try and climb up and stand on top of it!" She tried to pull herself but she said, "My arms aren't strong enough!" Simon then yelled, "Stay calm! I'm coming to get you!" He climbed into an open cabinet and found the cable that he used as a leash for the baby. Jeanette then yelled, "I'm not going to make it!" She slowly slipped and eventually lost her grip on the light; she fell as Theodore and Eleanor yelled, "Noooooo!" But then Simon used the wire like a grapple and swung down and caught Jeanette and swung back to the cabinet. Theodore and Eleanor sighed in relief and Jeanette held tightly to Simon as she was still scared about what had just happened. Then they all watched as the door to a cabinet fell off and down the cliff. Theodore and Eleanor were so scared that their scream echoed across the island.

Alvin and Brittany's POV

Alvin and Brittany heard the sound of Theodore and Eleanor screaming and Alvin said, "I think the guys are in trouble, we gotta save them!" Brittany nodded her head and said, "Yeah, you get the car started and I'll steer again." But when she climbed onto the back of the seat a velociraptor came and hissed at them through the window. Brittany and Alvin screamed as the raptor broke its head through the window and tried to bite them. Brittany recognized the raptor as it had a mark near its eye, which means that it was the same raptor that Simon had hit with a rock earlier. Alvin grabbed Brittany and they moved to the other side of the car.

The raptor had its head and arms in the window and was trying to stretch to where it could get them. Alvin tried to open the door so they could get out but the handle wouldn't open. The velociraptor then backed out of the window and ran into the door. When it backed up again the door fell off. Alvin and Brittany quickly ran into the area for a person's feet and coward in the furthest corner. The raptor entered the car and tried to eat them but it had difficulty because the car was small and she had difficulty fitting through the seats.

Alvin and Brittany were holding on to each other and Brittany said, "Any last words Alvin?" Alvin squeezed her tightly and said, "Only that other than Simon and Theodore, you are the best friend I've ever had!" Brittany held him even tighter and said, "I feel the same way."

The raptor had its head inches away from them and was close to getting them but it stopped when both she and Alvin and Brittany heard a loud thumping. Then the T-Rex parents came to the car and looked inside. The female was on the right side and the male was on the left. The female sniffed and steam came out of her nostrils as she saw the raptor in the car. The male put his eye to the window and looked angry as he saw both the raptor and the two chipmunks cowering in the corner. Alvin and Brittany were more scared than they had ever been in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 12

The female T-Rex bit on the roof of the car and ripped it off, along with part of the windshield. Alvin and Brittany were screaming in terror while the velociraptor hissed at the T-Rexes as a threat. The T-Rexes roared loudly as the male pulled off the car door on Alvin and Brittany's side. The two chipmunks screamed in terror, suddenly the raptor turned back to them and tried to bite them. Alvin and Brittany quickly dodged its mouth and ran under the car seat. The male T-Rex roared again, causing the raptor to hiss at him again. The T-Rex then tried to grab the raptor but missed and instead ripped off the car seat. Alvin and Brittany looked up as the vicious carnivore removed the seat from over them. The raptor turned to them again and tried to eat them, but before it could even move its head forward the female T-Rex grabbed it by the tail and pulled it out of the car. Alvin and Brittany watched in terror as the female threw the raptor into the air and caught him at his upper body and the male grabbed his tail. The two T-Rexes then played tug of war and ripped the raptor in half and ate both halves of his body. Alvin was silent but his eyes widened at this sight, whereas Brittany screamed her head off. Alvin quickly put his hand over her mouth, but the two T-Rexes looked down and saw them. The male moved his head close to them and tried to eat them but they quickly jumped out of the way and ran under the car.

Alvin held Brittany and for a moment both of the T-Rexes stood there looking down at the car. Alvin felt safer and said, "I don't think they can reach us."

But then the male hit his head against the side of the car and turned it upside down.

The two chipmunks looked up at them and Brittany said, "I think you were wrong." The male T-Rex roared looking at them and they quickly ran into the car that was upside down. The male then put his foot on the bottom of the car and started biting off parts of it. He then started to pull on the tire of one of the wheels. Brittany had her arms around Alvin's back and said, "What are we going to do?" Alvin was terrified and replied, "I don't know!"

The male then pushed his foot on top of the car, starting to crush it.

Alvin saw that the seats were now moving closer down and he looked through the other side and said, "Quick we can escape if we're really quiet!"

He pointed to the other side and Brittany let go of him and they crawled to the window but when they got to the end they screamed in fear as the female put her mouth against it. Now the only thing they could see was the mouth and giant flesh tearing teeth of the female T-Rex. A few minutes later she too began to bite into the car eventually moved to the same side as the male. The two of them pushed the car against some trees and bushes and then continued to bite into it.

Alvin turned to Brittany and said, "Quick! Now's are chance!"

They ran out of the car and into the bushes without making a single sound.

Then the female rose her head and looked at them, Alvin saw her and grabbed Brittany and whispered, "Don't move a muscle!" The two of them stood absolutely still and the female didn't see them, so she went back to destroying the car.

They moved through the bushes in the direction they heard Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor screaming.

Back at the Trailers

The four chipmunks were still trying to escape the trailer that was hanging over the cliff.

Simon yelled, "We have got to get out of here before we fall to our deaths. I'm going to climb out and bring back something long so you guys can climb out."

Simon tried to climb on the ceiling that was against the cliff but every time he tried he fell of and back to Jeanette.

He finally said, "It's no use, I can't make it." Theodore looked at how scared they all were and said, "But I can." They all looked a Theodore with shock and Simon asked, "What are you talking about Theodore?" Theodore had a determined expression on his face and said, "I am going to climb out and bring back something so you guys can climb out." Simon feared for the sake of his little brother and said, "No you won't; you're staying here where it's safe." Theodore turned to him and said, "If I don't we will all die and I'm not going to let that happen. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Eleanor held his hand and said, "You can do it Theodore! I believe in you."

He then started to climb the wall and slowly make his way to the top. He struggled as he climbed on shelves and things that were connected to the walls. He was almost to the top when he suddenly lost grip of an object and was holding on to it with only one hand. Simon feared for his brother, because if he let go he fall out of the trailer and into the river and die.

He looked up at Theodore and yelled, "Be careful!" Theodore then pulled himself up and made it to the top. He called down, "I'm going to look for a vine or something."

He looked around at short distance from the trailer and eventually found a vine long enough to go through both trailers. He tied it to a large root near the trailer and then threw it to Simon. Simon caught it and gave it to Jeanette and Eleanor. But then they screamed as they noticed that they were moving down. Theodore went outside and stood next to the trailer's wheels to notice that they were slowly slipping through the mud. He quickly ran back in and started to pull on the vine while Jeanette, Eleanor, and Simon were climbing up. The trailer was slowly approaching the end of the cliff. Theodore did not give up; he kept pulling on the vine to save his brother and friends.

Eleanor became tired and stopped for a moment but Jeanette said, "Don't give up now Eleanor! We can do this as long as we keep pushing forward." Eleanor realized she was right and continued to climb.

Theodore continued to pull when suddenly he slipped and fell off the edge. Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor fell down too. They had their firm grip on the vine and as Theodore approached them Eleanor held out her hand and caught him, saving his life. Theodore quickly grabbed onto the vine and started to climb with them. They continued to climb but suddenly stopped as they heard something. It was the sound of something growling; the four chipmunks new that it was the sound of a dinosaur.

Simon then said, "Oh no! They're back!"

Then the growl turned into a roar and then it continued to push the trailer until it fell over the cliff. The vine, supporting the chipmunks, was still firm, but the trailer fell around them as if they were in an elevator. They looked down as the trailers fell into the river like in the second Jurassic Park, except the trailers did not explode and were half way submerged in water.

Theodore was puzzled and asked Simon, "Why didn't they blow up?" Simon looked down at him and responded, "I guess the years it spent on this island depleted it of its fuel and prevented it from exploding."

They continued to climb up the vine for a half hour and when Simon reached the top he saw Brittany who held her hand out to help him up. They all climbed onto the ground and Simon and Theodore noticed Alvin standing behind Brittany.

Theodore was thrilled to see his brother was actually alive and ran to him yelling, "Alvin!" Simon followed with the same reaction and they both hugged Alvin tightly, thus hurting him. Theodore was confused and said, "But I thought the compys killed you. Unless…" He pulled Alvin's arm and Alvin moved forward. Theodore happily said, "Hurray, he's not a zombie!" Simon was confused and asked, "How are you alive, Alvin? Brittany told us that you were dead." Alvin then smiled and said, "Yeah, it turns out that the compys' poison put me in a coma instead of killing me."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor cheered in happiness.

Alvin suddenly asked them, "What happen to you guys? Why were you hanging over the cliff?" Simon replied, "Oh it was horrible. The T-Rexes came to get Rex back and then…" Alvin was confused and asked, "Wait a minute. Who's Rex?" Eleanor answered, "He's a baby T-Rex we found; his leg was broken so we fixed it." Simon then went back to his statement and said, "Yeah, so his parents came to get him back and then they pushed the trailers, we were in, over the cliff." Theodore then asked, "Why would they do that? We didn't hurt Rex in any way." Jeanette answered his question, "I think we changed their territory like in Jurassic Park The Lost World; so they were defending their territory." Brittany was confused and said, "That can't be true. We heard you guys screaming earlier and right after that, they came and attacked us in a car we took." Alvin turned around to see some foot prints of the dinosaurs and pointed to them saying, "Look!"

They all walked toward the foot prints and saw there were three sets of them. Two of them lead into the jungle while the third set lead to where the trailers were and then back into the jungle.

Simon pointed to the third set of tracks and said, "These foot prints look slightly different then the other two." Jeanette stood next to him and said, "Yeah, it looks like a different dinosaur attacked us in the trailers. But what was it?" They all stood motionless trying to figure out and Alvin said, "Oh well, I guess we'll never know. Let's get out of here and find a safe place to sleep."

They all nodded in agreement and went into the jungle looking for an appropriate place to sleep for the night. After a half hour of walking they finally found a tree that would keep them safe from predators. They looked into the distance and saw a small group of brachiosaurus.

Theodore: "Look, some brontosauruses."

Simon: "Actually, they're brachiosaurus."

Eleanor: "They really are amazing."

Alvin: "Yeah, I wonder what they're thinking."

Jeanette: "We'd better get some sleep. We need to be wide awake tomorrow."

Brittany: "How are we going to get out of here? I don't think we can last much longer on this island at the rate we're going."

Alvin: "Hey, there are tons of buildings on this island; maybe one of them has a radio or something that we can use to call for help."

Simon: "Good idea! We'll start to look for one tomorrow. Good night."

They all lied down in the middle of the tree, but Eleanor could not sleep. Theodore felt something was bothering her and sat next to her.

Theodore: "It's something wrong Eleanor?"

Eleanor: "No, it's just, you were so brave in that trailer; I would have been too afraid to do that. I am not brave at all."

Theodore: "Well I wasn't going to let my friends die like that!"

Eleanor: "Sometimes I wish that I was as brave as Alvin, or pretty like Brittany, or maybe smart like Jeanette. I'm none of those things."

Theodore then started to sing,

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<em>

_I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her she won't believe me<em>  
><em>And it's so, it's so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "<em>  
><em>I say<em>

_When I see your face (face face...)_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>  
><em>And when you smile (smile)<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>

As he sang the brachiosaurus heard him and started to sing in a musical matter, like a whale song.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<br>_Eleanor smiled as she wiped a tear away._  
>Oh you know, you know, you know<br>I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for<br>Then just stay the same  
>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<br>You know I'll say  
>When I see your face (face face...)<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<br>Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

After Theodore finished the song Eleanor hugged him and said, "Thank you Theodore!"

The two chipmunks in green then went with their siblings and went to sleep. Eleanor slept next to Theodore and he fell asleep before her. When she noticed that he was asleep, she kissed his cheek and he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 13

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and started stretching their arms out. Brittany looked into a puddle on the ground and saw that her hair was messed up. She then covered her face and said, "Oh this is just great!"

Alvin: "What's wrong Brit?

Brittany: "Look at my hair! It's a mess; what will people say when they see me like this when we're rescued?"

Alvin: "Oh for Pete sake!" He spit on his hands and said, "Come here."

Brittany: "No, no, do not touch my hair like that."

He moved close to her and she tried to push him away but he rubbed his hands on her head, pushing down all the hairs that were sticking up.

Alvin: "Look! Now your hair looks fine!"

Brittany looked in the puddle and saw that her hair looked the way it usually does. She turned and said, "Thank you Alvin. But please never tell anyone that you used your spit."

Alvin: "You've got a deal."

Simon then moved in front of everyone and started talking.

Simon: "Okay guys, if we're going to get off this island alive we have to find a building that has some communication equipment."

Alvin: "Brittany and I took a car from in front of a building. There might be something we can use there."

Jeanette: "Do you remember where it was?"

Brittany: "I think it was somewhere over there." She pointed to a large open area on the island, surrounded by trees."

Simon: "Great! Now all we have to do is get there without drawing the attention of any large dinosaurs."

The immediately climbed down the tree and began to walk on the ground in the direction of the facility. They walked for hours without stopping. When it was around noon, the six chipmunks stopped and climbed some trees to get some mangos. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes hadn't eaten in a day, so they ate like there was no tomorrow. After a half hour of eating they proceeded on their journey. After two more hours of walking they stopped and rested in a tree. They sat on a few tree branches and they saw a clear view of a large group of herbivores.

Alvin looked at them all and suddenly said, "You know this island may be dangerous, but it is beautiful." Simon saw a group of triceratops with their babies and said, "It's like a wondrous world lost in time." Theodore saw a male stegosaurus with his mate and said, "It's like something you see in a movie but never think you're actually going to see it." Brittany sat between Alvin and Theodore and said, "Yeah, too bad the movies made it seem like a nightmare." Jeanette and Eleanor looked out just as a pack of velociraptors came and attacked the stegosauruses. The six chipmunks looked scared for the herbivores when suddenly the stegosaurus started swinging their tails at the raptors. Sadly some of the raptors managed to kill three of the stegosaurus. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes felt sad for them but then they noticed that a male raptor was sharing his meal with his mate. The male and the female hissed at each other but did not move their heads, meaning that they were just talking to each other; the female moved her head under the males neck and he put his head on her head, meaning they were showing their affection of each other. The chipmunks also saw that some of the raptors were younger ones that were being taught to hunt. The infants then rubbed their heads against their parents' bodies.

The Chipmunks suddenly started to smile at this sight and Jeanette said, "You know, the carnivores may be dangerous, but even they aren't that bad." Eleanor leaned against Theodore and said, "Yeah, they're a lot like all the other animals in the world." They watched as some of the baby raptors started fighting each other in a manner that meant they were playing. Alvin smiled at this and said, "You know, once you get passed the razor sharp teeth and the vicious behavior, you realize that they're just like us." They all continued to stare at this image and nodded in agreement.

A few hours later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes felt exhausted for walking so much that they decided to rest in another tree. The climbed to the top and sat on the outer part of the branches. Theodore turned around to spot some large foot prints that were the same as the foot prints of the dinosaur that attacked them in the trailers.

Theodore pulled on Simon's arm and he turned around to see the tracks and said, "I recognize those tracks now! Those belong to a Spinosaurus!" Eleanor realized what he was talking about and said, "You mean a Spinosaurus attacked us in the trailers?" Jeanette observed the tracks and said, "That's what it looks like." Alvin overheard them and said, "Well, it couldn't have been the same Spinosaurus we encountered the day we found out that dinosaurs live here. Could it?" Simon then turned to him and said, "Well I do recall that Jeanette and I encountered him yesterday." Eleanor stood up and said, "What a coincidence; me and Theodore saw him not long after we met Rex." Theodore nodded his head. They all felt nervous that the Spinosaurus's tracks were there but Alvin said, "Alright, let's not lose our minds. If the Spinosaurus was here, he's gone by now." He walked near another branch and said, "And besides, what difference does it make if he attacked you guys in the trailers. At least you survived, and we have all survived tons of dinosaurs on this island. We have got nothing to worry about." Just as he finished his statement a Pteranodon flew by and landed on the branch behind him and looked down at all of them. The others showed a terrified expression on their faces and Alvin noticed and said, "There's something really bad behind me isn't there."

He turned around to see the Pteranodon, he quickly tried to jump out of the way but it grabbed Alvin it its beak. The five other chipmunks were now scared for the sake of their dear friend.

An angry expression appeared on Simon's face and he pointed at the Pteranodon saying, "Hey, put the brother down!" The same expression appeared on all the others' faces and Theodore said, "Yeah! Get your beak off our brother!"

The Pteranodon then looked at them with a blank expression and began to fly away. But Simon and the others did not give up that easily. Simon then jumped and grabbed its foot and the others did the same. They flew very high into the air and Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette were scared of how high they were. Simon and Brittany were incredibly determined as they climbed onto the Pteranodon's back and then to its head.

When they reached the head Brittany grabbed the back of the head and punched the Pteranodon in the eye. The Pteranodon opened its beak as it cried in pain; Alvin grabbed the top of the beak and moved towards the eyes. The Pteranodon then started to make sharp turns in the air as it was trying to get them off of him. It shook its head and Alvin went flying off of it; he was about to fall to his doom but Theodore grabbed his tail. Alvin was screaming loudly as he looked down towards the ground, but then they came very close to a cliff with bushes on it. Alvin quickly grabbed six large leaves and yelled, "Simon, Brittany! Get over here!"

Simon and Brittany climbed down to the Pteranodon's leg, holding on for their lives. When they came and saw him Alvin yelled, "We can use these leaves as parachutes!"

The Pteranodon then made a turn that was so sharp that they all fell off. While they were falling Alvin gave each of them a leaf, they held only one end and when they all had one, they grabbed both ends and they gently floated into a small lake.

Later that night

They were all sitting in a tree together and Alvin remembered his dream about him driving Dave and Simon crazy. He felt sad and guilty for getting his friends and family into this mess.

Alvin: "Will you look at all those stars."

Simon: "You know all those stars are suns that are millions of miles away."

Alvin: "I've gotta be honest with you guys, I…"

Brittany: "You're not leaving the group are you? Look I know we insulted you, but that was before we realized how much you mean to us!"

Alvin: "I just wanted to apologize for getting us stuck here in the first place. I know this whole vacation has been going down hill since we got on the boat, because of me. I acted like such an irresponsible jerk on the ship."

Simon: "That's not true Alvin; yeah you were annoying but you weren't a jerk. And you didn't mean to get us stuck here."

Eleanor: "Yeah, you never did anything mean to anyone, and there a few times when you were fun."

Jeanette: "You are a great guy Alvin. You can be a pain at times, but you'd never do anything hurt us, at least not on purpose."

Brittany: "Yeah; and I have to admit it hasn't all been bad. There were times a few times that were fun. Despite all the times we were nearly killed, it has been the greatest time of my life."

They all said, "Yeah!"

Theodore: "We all feel bad under pressure."

Then all of them began to sing

Theodore: "_na na na nara na na na_

_Na na na nara na na na_

Eleanor goes "_ah ah_"

Theodore: "_na na na nara na na na_"

Simon and Alvin join in, "_na na na nara na na na_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_da da da ra_

_Da da da di_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_dara ra da diri_

_dara ra da diri_"

Eleanor: "_ah ah_"

Chipmunks: "_da da da ra_

_Da da da di_

_Dara ra da di_

_Dara ra da di_

_Da da da ra_

_Da da da_

_Dara ra dari_

_Dara ra da diri_"

Chipmunks: "_Pressure, pushing down on me, pressing down on you_

_No man ask for_

_Under pressure, that tears a nation down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_"

Chipettes and Chipmunks: "_um ba ba bay_

_Um ba ba bay_

_Dee day duh_

_Dee day duh_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends scream 'get me out'_

_Pray tomorrow_

_Take me higher_

_Pray tomorrow_

_Take me higher_"

During the break the Chipmunks hold their hands out and start to dance with the Chipettes in the tree.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Why aahh_

_Why ahhh_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why!_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love_"

All except Brittany: "_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_

_Give love_"

All: "_cause love's such an old fashion word_

_And love dares you_

_To care for, the people on the edge of the night and_

_Love dares you_

_To change our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_"

All except Brittany: "_This is our last dance_"

All: "_This is ourselves_"

Chipettes: "_People of the world unite_

_Strengthen numbers we can get it right_

_One time!_"

After they finished they had a group hug and Alvin said, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" Simon then smiled and said, "The feeling is mutual!"

They all went to sleep in leaves they used as sleeping bags and when the Chipmunks were asleep the Chipettes put their heads next to them and hugged them laying down.


	14. Chapter 14

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 14

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and Simon immediately told them that they had to keep moving. They started walking through the jungle, through the patches of long grass, and over the streams. They stopped a few times to rest and to eat; they passed by a group of ankylosaurus, they looked at the six chipmunks but they only continued to eat. At one point when they were moving through the trees Theodore was at the back and he looked to see a compy looking at them, so he hurried to the others. Later they started swinging on vines, laughing as they were having fun, suddenly Eleanor's snapped and she fell but Theodore caught her and was holding her in his arm.

Later they stopped and sat down near a fallen tree, when suddenly a family of stegosaurus passed by, Alvin said, "You know, this is pretty cool. I guess one good thing did come out of our time here." They all smiled and nodded in agreement; suddenly Alvin saw a baby in the bushes and started to walk towards it, Simon saw what he was doing and said, "Alvin don't, the parents will be angry." But Alvin ignored him and went up to the baby and Brittany came and said, "He's kind of cute."

The baby was small compared to a human, but compared to a chipmunk he was the size of an adult. The baby was eating some leaves when he saw the Chipmunk in the red sweater and the Chipette in the dress made of pink flower petals. Sounds came from inside the baby's mouth, even though it had not opened it. Theodore moved towards its leg and started to pet it and Eleanor climbed onto a small rock and petted his nose. Simon turned to see them and turned back to see the parents had not seen them yet.

Simon ran to them and grabbed Alvin while saying, "Come on guys! We've got to get out of here before the parents know we're here!" Alvin didn't want to leave yet, and so he said, "Come on Simon, we're not doing anything wrong." Brittany agreed and said, "Yeah, it's not like we're hurting him."

She climbed down the rock but accidentally slipped and landed on a sharp stick that ended up hitting the baby's chin. The baby then cried in pain; Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor feared for their siblings and noticed the parents were moving toward Alvin, Simon, and Brittany. They tried to get to them but another one passed in front of them and saw them. The stegosaurus tried to step on them but they quickly started to run away; the stegosaurus moved its tail back in the air and swung down towards the ground. Jeanette saw it and quickly pushed Theodore and Eleanor's heads down; the large spiked tail had barely missed them. The stegosaurus turned around and started to chase them as they ran on all fours. They quickly started to climb a large tree; Eleanor followed them as the stegosaurus came to the tree and moved its tail back a second time. Jeanette turned around to see that it was going for Theodore; she grabbed his hand and pulled him up before the tail's spikes went into the tree trunk. The stegosaurus's tail was directly under Theodore's feet and would have killed him if Jeanette had not pulled him up. They quickly climbed the tree until they were too high for it to reach them. They looked down to see the other two stegosauruses were circling around Alvin, Brittany, and Simon.

Simon held Alvin and Brittany tightly and said, "I told you guys!" Brittany was scared and confused as he said, "Why are they attacking us? I thought they only ate plants!" Simon kept turning around as the stegosauruses circled and said, "They think we're attacking their baby and their trying to protect it." Alvin was scared and asked, "How are we going to get out of this?"

The male stegosaurus moved his tail into the air and swung at them. The three of them quickly ducked and rolled away from him. The female came swung her tail down, but Alvin picked up Theodore and Eleanor and got on top of a small rock and jumped over the tail when it came. Alvin let go of Theodore and Eleanor and they ran into a hollow log but the male came and swung his tail down into the log. The spikes of the tail went through the log and one went right in front of Alvin's face, so it just barely missed him. They ran out of the log and into the open; the two stegosauruses chased them, roaring angrily. Alvin spotted a small hole in the ground that only a chipmunk could fit in.

Alvin pointed to the hole and yelled, "Quick, in there!" They ran to the hole and Simon jumped into it quickly, but Alvin was behind Brittany and he fell and said, "Go on without me!" Brittany turned around and yelled, "Noooo!"

She came back for him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The stegosaurus came and swung his tail at them, but they ran and were out of range of his attack. They both ran into the hole where Simon's head was sticking out as he moved his hand towards his body, meaning that he wanted them to hurry there. Before they entered the hole the stegosauruses were gaining on them, and when they entered the male stomped his foot over the hole. The only sight the three chipmunks could see was the bottom of his foot. He picked his foot up and he and the female looked at them in the hole; after a few seconds they turned around and left.

Alvin stuck his head out of the hole and said, "I think they're leaving. We can get out now." Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran towards them and Theodore hugged Simon, then Alvin, while saying, "Oh that was so close! I thought I would become an only child!" Simon pulled him off and said, "Okay Theodore, don't get carried away." Theodore backed up and said, "Right sorry." Eleanor and Jeanette hugged Brittany and Jeanette said, "You had us worried there for a minute." Alvin went to Brittany and said, "Thanks for saving my life." Eleanor smiled and said, "Well I would never let any of my friends get killed." He hugged her tightly and said, "I owe you one." Brittany smiled and said, "Oh you don't have to do that Alvin."

The immediately starting walking away from the stegosaurus herd and proceeded on their journey to the iNgen building so they could call for help. They walked for hours without stopping; at one point they climbed a tree where they saw a brachiosaurus eating its leaves. They looked at it for a moment smiling and then, one by one, they jumped onto its head and slid down its neck; they slid down the tail and safely landed on the ground. They walked through the group of brachiosaurus, careful to keep a distance away from them so they wouldn't step on them, and made there way to another area filled with trees.

A half hour later they passed a helicopter that crashed into a tree; its window was shattered and some of the blades were broken. The tail was broken off and the landing gear was dented. They started to look at it and Simon saw a skeleton that was hanging from a parachute.

His eyes widened and he said, "Theodore, close your eyes!" Theodore put his hands over his eyes and asked, "Why?" Simon replied, "Just keep them closed for now." Eleanor saw the skeleton and whispered, "Trust me, you don't want to see what he's talking about." They were far away from the crash now and Simon said, "You can open your eyes now." Theodore opened his eyes and said, "I don't think I want to know what you were talking about earlier."

An hour later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were being chased by three velociraptors; they reached a chasm with a dead tree that went across it. The six chipmunks climbed onto the tree and started to run across it; they safely reached the other side and noticed that the velociraptors were standing on the other side, hissing at them. The velociraptors were smart, they knew that they could not walk across that tree without slipping off and that the chasm was too wide for them to jump across.

An hour later the sun was starting to go down and the chipmunks were becoming tired. Theodore looked around to see only a bunch of trees around them, but for some reason, he felt that this could not be the right place to spend the night.

Simon: "This looks like a safe enough area to camp for the night."

Theodore: "I don't know; what if something comes hear in the middle of the night?"

Jeanette: "Simon and I will take a look around to see if there are any carnivores near by."

Simon's eyes widened at the thought of him and Jeanette being alone together.

Alvin: "Yeah! Don't worry Theodore; some of the dinosaurs on this island probably sleep some nights without anything to worry about, and if they can do it so can we!"

Brittany: "He's right, we'll be fine. The only thing we have to worry about is it raining and ruining my hair."

Alvin rolled his eyes after she said this. Simon and Jeanette went into the jungle while Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor started setting up camp. Eleanor grabbed some large leaves that they could use as sleeping bags, again. Alvin grabbed some small sticks, leaves, and short vines. He and Brittany started tying the sticks together with the vines and putting the leaves on them to make a tent in case it would rain. Theodore and Eleanor just put their sleeping bags under a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

Meanwhile with Jeanette and Simon

Simon and Jeanette were running through the trees, trying to secure a perimeter for their camp. They climbed down a tree and inspected the ground to make sure there were not compys anywhere; Jeanette suddenly fell into a puddle. Simon helped her out of it; she was soaking wet and shook her body to dry off. Simon saw her shake in slow motion and felt she looked beautiful.

Jeanette saw that his eyes were widened and she asked, "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Simon scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh it's nothing, I just thought I saw a fly or something."

They went back into the trees to make sure there were not predators nearby; Jeanette tapped Simon's shoulder and he turned around to see her pointing at the building they were looking for. It looked like it was about an hour away, there was a river that went passed the building. Simon felt they could sail on the river for a while and then get off and walk to the river.

Two hours later

It was dark and Alvin and Brittany were sleeping in their tent while Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping under the root. Jeanette and Simon returned and woke up Theodore and Eleanor; the two were barely awake when they saw Simon and Jeanette.

Eleanor: "Is something wrong?"

Simon: "No but we do need to tell you something."

Theodore: "What?"

Jeanette: "We found the best way to the iNgen building. There's a river that moves in its direction. We should move out now so we don't have to worry about predators in the day."

Theodore yawns and says, "Can't we just sleep a little more?"

Eleanor's eye lids were starting to fall down while she said, "Yeah I'm too tired to move now. Besides Brittany we'll be angry if we don't let her get her 'beauty sleep'."

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and thought for a moment.

Simon: "Alright, you and they can sleep one more hour; then we all move out."

They nodded their heads and returned to their sleeping bags and quickly fell asleep. Simon was pacing back and forth for a few minutes and Jeanette was sitting on top of a rock, thinking about Simon; suddenly they heard a strange sound. It sounded like a thumping sound, and each time they heard it, it sounded slightly louder. Simon turned Jeanette's head to a puddle and they saw that when the thumping had occurred, the water was vibrating, causing circles in it. In the tent Alvin woke up next to Brittany; he heard this sound too. He felt he had seen this before, in both Jurassic Park and in their time on the island. He remembered what it was and what it meant; his eyes widened and he felt deeply scared.

Simon and Jeanette turned in the direction of Alvin and Brittany's tent. Brittany woke up to the sound.

She started talking, "Hey, what's that…" But Alvin put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "If you value your life you will not make a sound."

They looked at the side of the tent where one could see some moon light passing through it, but then a large shadow appeared over the tent, with large teeth. Simon and Jeanette were now scared as they now saw Rex's mother, who attacked them in the trailers, had her head next to the tent. Rex's dad walked next to her and started looking around the camp.

Jeanette whispered, "What are they doing here? We don't have the baby's blood on anything like in the second Jurassic Park!" Simon whispered, "We must have trespassed on their territory or their hunting grounds."

The male looked at Simon and Jeanette but he couldn't see they were there because they remembered that a T-Rex's vision is based on movement, so they didn't move a single muscle. He then turned to face Theodore and Eleanor but since they were sleeping and not moving, he couldn't see them either. Inside the tent, Brittany and Alvin were terrified that the female T-Rex was only inches away from them and could easily eat them. She moved her head to the front of the tent, just like in Jurassic Park The Lost World, but since they were chipmunks the tent was far too small for her head to fit into. The front of her bottom Jaw was against the tent; she slightly moved it forward and the tent fell apart but was still covering Alvin and Brittany. The female's mouth was now over the chipmunks' tails and legs; Brittany felt like she would scream as she started breathing heavily. Alvin grabbed her head in an attempt to calm her down.

Eleanor heard the growling of the T-Rexes and woke up; her eyes were barely awake when he saw them and she said, "Oh look the T-Rexes are here." She closed her eyes again and started to go back to sleep; her eyes burst open as she just realized what she had just said, she then screamed, "Aaaah! They're back!" Theodore woke up and when he saw them he screamed, "What are they doing here?" They started to panic and ran towards Simon and Jeanette, who both said, "No, no, don't move guys!"

The female's head rose and she saw them and roared loudly, and the male did the same. Alvin and Brittany got up and ran to the others; they all ran through the jungle on all fours with both the T-Rexes chasing them. Both of them roared loudly as they were right behind the Chipmunks and the Chipettes; Alvin saw a large tree with roots around it that formed a way to the branches, like a hill.

He pointed to the tree and yelled, "Quick, we can escape them in the trees!"

They all followed Alvin and quickly ran up to the tree branches. They quickly ran to and from each tree branch with the T-Rexes still chasing them. They jumped from one large branch to one across them and the female tried to eat them, but she missed them and bit off the branch they were standing on before. They finally came to a dead end and there were no branches that they could reach. Alvin quickly ran back and climbed higher up the tree.

Brittany was terrified as the T-Rexes came and she said, "You're just going to leave us here!" Alvin then called, "I've got an idea!" Alvin grabbed a vine and yelled, "Everyone grab each others' hands!"

They all did what he said and Alvin swung on the vine and grabbed Brittany's hand, they all swung off, just before the male T-Rex could eat them. They all fell off and landed ten feet away from the T-Rexes; they heard the T-Rexes coming in their direction and they looked around for the quickest way to escape.

Alvin saw a small cave that was small enough for someone their size to fit through and he said, "Quick into that cave!"

They all followed him into the cave; the cave was so small that they were huddled together as they looked through the entrance. The male and the female looked around, as they didn't know where the six chipmunks went, and they soon left into the jungle. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes felt relieved that they were gone. They climbed out of the cave and tried to figure out where they were.

Simon then said, "We need to find the river, once we're there we can ride it and then just walk a short distance to the iNgen building." Jeanette then stated, "And that will hopefully have a radio or something that we can use to call for help to get us off this island." Alvin finally asked, "How are we supposed to find that river?" Simon thought for a moment and looked at a large tree and said, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He climbed up the tree and saw the river, he yelled, "I see it! It's that way, and it should only take a few minutes to get there." The rest of them yelled, "Hurray!"

They started walking to the river and when they finally got there they were thrilled. Brittany could already imagine them being rescued by a helicopter and celebrating on the ship. Theodore felt relieved that they wouldn't have to move for much longer.

Suddenly Alvin realized something and said, "Uh guys, what are we supposed to use for a boat?" They all stopped and looked around to see that he was right, Brittany said, "How are we supposed sail through the river without a boat?"

Simon: "I guess we'll have to make our own boat."

Alvin: "How are we gonna do that?"

Jeanette: "We'll find something large that can float and make improvements so it can function as a boat."

Brittany: "What do you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment, and when she couldn't think of anything she looked around to see if there was anything useful. She had a hard time finding something.

Jeanette: "This may be harder than I thought."

Alvin moved next to Simon.

Alvin: "We're gonna be here a while aren't we."

Simon: "Yeah this could take a while."

The six of them looked around the area until Theodore came to them saying that he found something useful. He led them to a small hollow log that they could ride in.

Simon: "Yeah, that'll work."

They all walked behind the log and pushed against it together. Due to their small size they had difficulty moving the large log, but they managed to roll it near the river. They finally stopped and pulled small pieces off the log; Theodore managed to take a big piece out of it and left a large hole in the bark. After a long time of working they finished; the log looked almost exactly the same except the front of it was missing the top. The log looked like a cylinder with a curved surface connected to it; the curved end was to keep the log from spinning in the water and so that they could on the outside of the log. They had long sticks with thick leaves tied to them, to use as oars.

Simon: "Well, it took over an hour, but it's ready."

Jeanette: "Yes, that is the best boat I think we have ever made. Now it is completely safe."

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor: "Yay! Hooray!"

Simon: "Now let's go… to sleep. After all that work I think we deserve some sleep."

Alvin: "But shouldn't we go now?"

Eleanor: "Yeah, earlier you said we would go at night so it would be safer."

Simon: "Yes, but that was before I became exhausted; I don't think could even move a muscle."

But then they all saw Rex's parents were back again and looking for them.

Simon: "Of course I could be wrong!"

They all quickly got the log in the water and climbed into it and started paddling away; and the parents didn't even know they were there.

An hour later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sitting in the front of the log and looked around to see the jungle around them. They eventually came to the cliff that the trailers fell over two days ago; the floors, wheels, and lower halves of the walls were submerged in the water.

As they passed the trailers Brittany said, "Good thing you guys weren't in that thing when it fell." A thought suddenly made its way into Theodore's head and he said, "Do you really think the Spinosaurus attacked us?" Simon thought for a moment and said, "Nah, we probably changed the T-Rexes's territory, so they attacked the trailers, just like in Jurassic Park The Lost World." Alvin suddenly stated, "You know I liked how in the first one the T-Rex saved them from the velociraptors." Eleanor agreed and said, "Yeah that was cool!" Alvin suddenly thought of something and said, "Hey, if the movies were based off of real stories, do you think that means that a T-Rex really saved those people." Jeanette answered, "Well technically speaking, they probably just got actors to play the characters of the real people who did all those things; so a T-Rex did not save those actors." Alvin looked at her with an annoyed expression and said, "Then do you think a T-Rex actually saved the real people of that story?" Simon then answered, "Maybe, but that proves nothing; the T-Rex probably just wanted to eat the raptors instead." Theodore then stated, "I don't know; I think maybe the T-Rex did want to eat the raptors, but I think he also wanted to save the people, just because he eats meat doesn't mean he's heartless." Simon didn't even turn to face him as he said, "Alvin would you please set him straight." Alvin stated, "No I won't! Actually, I agree with Theodore, Simon." Eleanor sat next to Alvin and said, "I do too." Simon still did not face them and said, "Well you guys can believe what you want, but I'd rather not find out."

Eventually they came to a point in the river that had what appeared to be, the top of a large cage sticking out of the water.

Brittany: "Hey guys, what's that?"

Alvin: "You got me. It looks like a cage, but what's it doing out here?"

Simon: "This seems oddly familiar; but I can't remember where I've seen this."

Jeanette: "Look, a crane; but it's broken."

They all looked and saw that part of an old crane was hanging by one girder from the control area, which was sticking out of the water.

Theodore: "I have a feeling something like this happened in one of the Jurassic Park movies."

Alvin: "Yeah, but I don't remember which one or what part it was."

Simon paddled the log closer to the cage.

Simon: "I'm going to take a look under water to see what else is down there. If I don't come back in five minutes, come down and get me."

They all nodded their heads and Simon jumped into the water and looked around the cage. He saw the cage was on the ground and he saw an old metal boat that was halfway submerged in the water and stuck on the river bank, obviously from something that happened years ago. His head rose from the water and he saw the boat; he swam back to the log.

Alvin: "What did you see?"

Simon: "Only that cage and the boat over there."

Alvin looked at the boat and suddenly remembered where he saw this.

Alvin: "I remember now! This was from Jurassic Park III when the dad nearly died and the water was on fire."

Eleanor: "Oh yeah I remember that part!"

Theodore: "Should we be worried?"

Simon: "The only time we're going to have to worry about something on this island is if there is a carnivore near by."

While he was talking a large figure rose from out of the water behind Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette. Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor saw this and their eyes widened in fear.

Simon: "What are you guys looking at?"

Brittany: "Simon!"

Simon: "Yeah?"

Brittany: "We're gonna need a bigger boat!"


	15. Chapter 15

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 15

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette turned around to see the Spinosaurus; it seemed as if it was looking at them with an evil smile. The six chipmunks stood there motionless with their eyes wide open; the Spinosaurus stood there, waiting for his pray to move.

Simon moved his mouth and whispered to everyone, "Jump in the water!"

They quickly turned around and jumped into the water while the Spinosaurus tried to eat them but grabbed the log. Its head rose and it pushed its jaws together, snapping the log in half. The chipmunks surfaced their heads to breathe and they saw the Spinosaurus started moving its snout toward them.

The Spinosaurus went for Alvin but he swam down to where it couldn't see him. He swam through the bars of the sunken cage. He swam to the surface while the others were swimming away from the Spinosaurus as he walked forward and tried to bite them in the water. A thick fog settled in over the river and the only visible sight was the cage, the chipmunks, and the Spinosaurus.

Alvin surfaced his head and yelled, "Quick, everyone in here!" Theodore was the only one who heard him and turned around, he then pointed at the cage and yelled, "Guys, Alvin found a safe place for us!"

Jeanette looked up to see the Spinosaurus's snout moving towards her; she quickly swam down and followed everyone into the cage. Once in the cage, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor came up for air near Alvin. They all climbed onto the cage's bars and stood there like they were standing in a small doorway or a large window. They watched as the Spinosaurus blindly moved its snout back and forth in the water trying to find them; suddenly he turned its head and saw them out of the corner of his eye. His head rose as he roared loudly and started walking towards the cage. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes fell backwards into the water and looked up to see there was a cage door above them that was open. The Spinosaurus looked through it and immediately stuck his three fingered hand through it and tried to grab them. They went under the water to see his other hand was against the left side of the cage; Simon tried to lead them out of the cage but the Spinosaurus's hand was moving so quick that it wouldn't be easy to get out of any side of the cage.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were swimming back and forth to avoid the giant dinosaur hand, while Brittany swam to the bottom and slipped through one of the holes and then swam back to the top. When she surfaced she saw the broken crane and had an idea; she swam to the crane as fast as she could and then started climbing one of the girders. The Spinosaurus kept moving his hand back and forth trying to get the chipmunks; every now and then they came up to get air and went back down immediately. When she was halfway to where it was broken she looked down and started to panic, but she didn't stop and continued to climb to the top.

When she reached the top she yelled, "Hey ugly, pick on someone your own size."

The Spinosaurus heard her and turned to face her direction, but it was hard for him to see the small chipmunk in the night fog. It finally saw her and roared at her; meanwhile, his hand in the cage slowed down tremendously and the others used the opportunity to escape. Alvin started swimming but the hood of his sweater got caught on the very tip of the Spinosaurus's finger claw. The Spinosaurus started to move his hand out of the water, and bubbles came out of Alvin's mouth as he tried to call Simon and the others for help. They did not hear him as they swam to the left river bank.

The Spinosaurus started walking to the crane to the point where his crocodile snout was right in front of Brittany; she backed up to where she was between the four girders that make up the corners of the rectangular box shape. She noticed that the Spinosaurus had the fingers of one of his hands like a hook with Alvin hanging on one of his fingers.

Meanwhile Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were on the river bank and Simon asked, "Where's Brittany?"

Jeanette: "I saw her swim out of the cage earlier."

Theodore: "Where's Alvin?"

They all looked around and Jeanette looked at the Spinosaurus with her hand over her eyes and saw that Alvin was hanging on its finger and it didn't even know it.

Jeanette: "Uh, Simon…" She grabbed his shoulder and pointed to Alvin.

Simon: "Oh no!"

Brittany was still between the girders of the crane and looked at Alvin.

Brittany: "Alvin, get yourself unhooked!"

Alvin: "That's what I'm trying to do!"

Alvin managed to get his hood off of the claw and was holding on to it with his hands.

Brittany: "Great! Now get out of here!"

Alvin: "What about you!"

Brittany: "I'll be fine!"

Alvin: "I will not leave you in danger!"

Alvin started to climb up the Spinosaurus's finger as it started to knock its head against the crane in an attempt to get Brittany. Simon and the others watched as Alvin made his way from the arm of the Spinosaurus, to the sail on its back. The Spinosaurus felt Alvin crawling on his body but couldn't see him.

Simon: "We have to help them! Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor get a long vine and something to hit him with."

The three of them ran into the jungle and came out with a vine; Theodore and Eleanor held it tightly and Jeanette pulled the vine back like a slingshot. She launched a mango, which bounced off of the top of the Spinosaurus's head; but he barely felt it and it did nothing.

Simon turned to them and said, "A mango!"

Jeanette: "It was short notice!"

Alvin then climbed onto the Spinosaurus's head and then crawled to the end of his snout. The Spinosaurus saw the chipmunk in the red sweater on his nose and started to shake his head around; he kept opening and closing his mouth to try and eat Alvin. Alvin was holding on for dear life while Brittany and the others watched in terror. Simon came with a rock with a sharp pointed end and put it in the vine. Jeanette pulled it back but waited for Simon's orders.

Simon: "Four degrees East; five degrees elevation."

Jeanette followed his directions and aimed it at the Spinosaurus's head.

Simon: "Fire!"

Jeanette released the vine and the rock flew through the air and the point hit the Spinosaurus near its eye. It roared in pain and then it swung its head into the air; Alvin went flying into the air and landed in the Spinosaurus's mouth which closed in on him.

They all saw this and put their hands out yelling, "Nooooo!"

Simon grabbed Theodore to comfort him and Brittany looked away in sadness; suddenly she heard the Spinosaurus growling in a strange way. The others noticed too and they all watched as the Spinosaurus shook his head back and forth; he opened his mouth to reveal Alvin holding on to the end of his tongue.

Brittany: "Alvin, you're alive!"

Alvin: "Yeah, for about five more minutes. Someone give me a hand here!"

The Spinosaurus had his mouth in front of Brittany as he shook it around and opened and closed his jaws repeatedly.

Simon: "Launch me!"

Simon put himself in the slingshot and Jeanette picked him up and pulled him back and then let go, launching him through the air. He hit the Spinosaurus's face and punched him in the eye. The Spinosaurus stopped moving his head and roared in pain for a moment, and Alvin jumped out of his mouth and onto the girder with Brittany. He turned around to see the Spinosaurus started shaking his head again; he swung it up in the air and Simon came off and went up in the air. When he started to fall he passed the girder and Alvin and Brittany held their arms out and caught him; after they pulled him up the Spinosaurus was looking at them angrily.

Simon: "Time to go!"

They started climbing down the crane but the Spinosaurus kept hitting it and followed them. When they made it to the bottom they ran behind the control area and jumped into the water. The Spinosaurus looked around as he could not see them; the surfaced their heads in front of him. When he saw them he moved forward and tried to bite them, but they swam down and back to the crane, behind the Spinosaurus. They surfaced their heads and saw that he was still looking for them and didn't know they moved. They silently went back under the water and swam to the left river bank and joined Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

Theodore: "Guys you're…"

But Simon shut his mouth and they turned to see the Spinosaurus was still trying to find them in the water.

Alvin: "Quick, let's get out of here!"

They ran into the bushes and the Spinosaurus turned his head to see Theodore run into the bushes, and he started to walk in that direction. After running a long time they stopped to catch their breath, but then Alvin heard the sound of the Spinosaurus roaring and walking and he gasped.

Alvin: "He's coming!"

Simon: "Oh no, we gotta hide and fast!"

They looked around the area and Jeanette quickly noticed a small hole in a tree trunk that they could all fit in and she said, "In there!"

They all rushed in, one at a time, they took a while and Alvin was pushing Theodore in while turning around and hearing the foot steps getting closer. Alvin finally got in with them and they all held each other in fear; they looked out the hole and could only see the dark jungle and the Spinosaurus's foot step in front of the tree and then stop. Theodore was about to scream when Simon covered his mouth and watched the dinosaur's foot. After a few minutes the Spinosaurus walked away and into the jungle.

Alvin poked his head out of the hole and saw him walk into the trees and he said, "Alright he's gone, we can come out now."

They walked out of the hole and went into some bushes; Alvin started looking around the area with a strange expression while Simon was talking.

Simon: "This is great! Now we'll never find the iNgen building and call for help!"

Alvin: "I think you're wrong there Si."

Alvin pushed some bushes away to reveal that the facility was across a field of long grass. It was only ten minutes away; they were excited to see it but then they noticed some velociraptors were eating something next to the field.

Simon: "If we move quickly and quietly through the grass I think we can make it without them knowing we're here."

They all nodded their heads and immediately started running through the grass, without making any loud sounds. Eleanor suddenly cut her arm on a sharp stick, sticking out of the ground. She stopped but Alvin came and grabbed her hand and dragged her along. They made it to the door without the raptors noticing.

Simon: "Eleanor, are you okay?"

Eleanor: "Yeah, but I cut my arm."

Jeanette: "Let me see it."

Eleanor showed her the cut and Jeanette looked at it closely; there was a small bit of blood and Jeanette wiped it off and flicked it onto the ground.

Jeanette: "It doesn't look bad; it'll heal in no time. Just don't pick at it and wait for it to stop bleeding."

They looked at the door and Alvin climbed up and pushed his legs down on the handle, turning it. He then pushed it open and hopped to the handle on the other side. After Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor entered, Alvin pushed down on the handle and Simon pushed on the bottom to close it. Alvin hopped off and they turned around to find a dusty radio with cobwebs all over it.

Simon pushed off some cobwebs and said, "Alright, this hasn't been used in years so it probably won't be easy to turn on. We'll probably have to rewire it until it powers up."

Alvin: "Or we could just flip the switch on and see what happens."

Alvin turned the radio on; one of the overhead lights blew out but the rest of the lights turned on and there was static. Simon grabbed a microphone and started turning a knob to get a frequency.

He got signal but the person on the other end of the radio was speaking French; Simon changed it again, but a person was speaking Chinese and Simon said, "This may take a while."


	16. Chapter 16

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 16

The chipmunks spent hours trying to work the radio and get a frequency of someone who could help them; it was now about nine-o-clock in the morning and they were still trying to work it. Simon's eyes were falling down as he changed the frequencies, while Alvin and Brittany were sleeping sitting up with their backs against each other, and Theodore were sleeping leaning against Jeanette, who was sleepily standing up.

Simon: "One more try before resting."

He turned the knob and heard a woman speaking English on the other end. The woman was Dr. Ruban and she said, "Hello, who is this?" Simon's eyes widened immediately after he heard her voice and he said, "Dr. Ruban, is that you!" She was happy to hear his voice and said, "Simon! Finally, I was beginning think I would never hear your voice again! Are the others alright?" Simon was happy and yelled, "Yes they are!" He turned around and yelled, "Guys, wake up; I'm talking to Dr. Ruban on the radio!"

They were all wide awake as they heard the great news. They ran onto the table and gathered around the microphone.

Alvin: "Dr. Ruban, I am so glad to hear you!"

Dr. Ruban: "I'm sure you all are."

Brittany: "You would not believe what we have been through these past few days."

Dr. Ruban: "How are you talking to me on this radio?"

Simon: "Well it's a long story, you see…"

Alvin interrupted, "We'll tell you later; right now you have got to call someone to rescue us!"

Jeanette: "Yes, and as soon as possible!"

Dr. Ruban: "Right, where are you?"

Brittany: "We're on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean! Where did you think we were?"

Dr. Ruban: "I figured that, I meant what are your coordinates?"

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor looked at Simon and Jeanette.

Simon: "Don't look at me!"

Theodore: "But Simon, you're the smart one."

Alvin: "Yeah, can't you use your big brain to figure our coordinates?"

Simon: "Can I! If I know my advanced Algebra, and I do, I could figure that out! But there is no map of the island, so I can't do it."

Brittany: "Jeanette?"

Jeanette: "Sorry, I'm in the same position."

Their eyes widened and they felt they were in trouble.

Simon: "Uh Dr. Ruban, we don't know what our coordinates are."

Dr. Ruban: "Well, I'll see if I can get in touch with someone to come and get you; but I should tell you, without a location, it could take weeks, maybe even months."

There eyes widened and Alvin turned off the radio and they all started to walk to the door with both sad and worried expressions on their faces. Suddenly there was a strange sound coming from outside the building; they all stopped and Alvin ran to the door and climbed on the handle again. After he slightly opened the door, he climbed to the ground and held the door in place. He saw three raptors outside and one of them was sniffing the ground where some of Eleanor's dried blood was. He closed the door immediately and ran to the others.

Alvin was breathing heavily as he said, "We have a problem." Simon then said, "Don't tell me the velociraptors are outside." Alvin slightly looked away and said, "Okay I won't." Theodore started to panic and said, "What do we do?" Jeanette calmly said, "Don't worry Theodore; we're safe in here. That door is the only way in and they don't know we're in here. We just have to wait until they leave and then we can…"

Jeanette stopped when they all heard the sound of the velociraptors just outside. The door handle started shake a little and it began to turn but then it moved back and slowly started to turn again. The raptors had just figured out how to open doors.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes' eyes widened as Simon said, "Oh no, we gotta disappear, and fast!"

The looked around the room and Alvin, without saying a word, pointed to a hole in the wall that only they could fit through. The six chipmunks ran into the wall as quickly as possible; after they were all in, the raptors opened the door and started looking around the room. The chipmunks were now inside the wall, trying to find their way out; Alvin was leading the way.

Brittany then said, "Oh it's filthy in here, this will ruin my hair and dress!" Alvin stopped and turned around saying, "Brittany, do you think you could worry about that **after** we're out of danger!" Brittany then looked and said, "Oh right, sorry."

The six chipmunks could barely see anything in the walls; they climbed onto boards that were between the sides and finally found a way out that brought them to the top of the roof.

After they all climbed out of the hole, Simon said, "Is everyone okay? No splinters or cuts? We're lucky! The odds of that happening to a chipmunk are one out of six." Alvin turned around and said, "Munk up Simon! Getting a cut or splinter is way better than getting eaten by a raptor."

They ran across the roof and climbed down a drain pipe of a gutter. Once on the ground, Alvin checked to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw nothing there he moved his hand in signal meaning that the others can come. They ran into the jungle and stopped at one point when they realized they were now safe.

Simon remembered what Dr. Ruban and he stated, "Alright guys, since we're going to be here a while we should build a shelter." Theodore asked, "How do we do that?" Then Jeanette answered, "Well, we could find some sticks and stuff that could be used to make a tree house." Simon turned and said, "Great idea Jeanette; we'll go into the jungle and search for some."

A half hour later

While Simon and Jeanette were working on the shelter Brittany went swimming in a nearby lake to cool off. She turned around and noticed that Alvin was collecting sticks and putting them in a leaf he was dragging.

Brittany walked next to Alvin and asked, "What are you doing?" Simon turned his head to her and said, "Building a shelter, since we're going to be stuck here a while, I figure I might as well be…" He felt disturbed to complete the sentence but said, "The responsible one." Brittany was surprised and said, "Eww, really? Well I suppose I should try to be the smart one. Maybe I should build a shelter too." Alvin chuckled and said, "Yeah, good luck with that." Brittany looked slightly angry and said, "What? You don't think I can do it?" Alvin slightly looked away and responded, "I didn't say that Brit. I thought it, but I did not say it." She stopped and looked at him and said to herself, "So you wanna play it this way."

A few hours later

It was late in the afternoon and Alvin had just finished his tree house, which looked like a tree house with no doors, a few windows, and a few windows.

Alvin patted his hands together and said, "Alright Brit, I'm finished, if you want I could help you get started on…" He turned around to see that Brittany had already made a tree house that looked like a miniature cottage with a wooden porch; Alvin was impressed and said, "Wow, this tree house is awesome! Maybe you are kind of the smart one!" Brittany looked at Alvin's and said, "Thank you Alvin. And yours is… Well… You did your best. Anyway, no reason we can't be comfortable and stylish while we wait for someone to rescue us." A sad expression appeared on Alvin's face as he walked around Brittany, who was decorating the porch with flowers. Alvin said, "Brittany, there's something I have to tell you." Brittany turned around and said, "Oh no not again! Alvin, I'm sure Dave is looking for us right now." Alvin just stared into space and said, "I know that. I don't think he's gonna find us; I think we may be stuck here forever." Brittany was slightly surprised and said, "What makes you say that?" Alvin turned to her and said, "You remember how earlier, when we talked to Dr. Ruban and she said without coordinates it could take months before someone would find us?" Brittany responded, "Yeah." Alvin continued, "Well I think it could actually take longer than that because they may check the entire ocean."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor climbed down a wooden ladder and walked to them.

Simon said, "Alright, we just put the final touches on the tree houses." Jeanette looked up and said, "What do you think of it Alvin?" Alvin looked up and saw twenty tree houses on different branches, some higher than others, with ladders and wooden porches and balconies; Alvin said, "They're great! Why did you guys make so many houses?" Simon replied, "So that in case a dinosaur comes, we'll have tons of places to hide." Alvin saw that they were all better than his, and he pointed his thumb at his, saying, "I can't believe mine was the worst one." Theodore and Eleanor looked at it and Theodore said, "It's not the worst; me and Eleanor tried to make one ourselves, and it looked just like yours but one thing made it worse." Alvin then asked, "What's that?" Eleanor looked embarrassed and said, "We touched one of the sticks of ladder and uh… the whole thing fell apart and out of the tree." Alvin was surprised and said, "That was you guys? Phew, I thought another pteranodon was nearby." Brittany suddenly said, "Simon, Alvin thinks that we'll never be found; could you tell him that he's wrong?" Simon frowned and said, "I wish I could Brittany; I wish I could." They all were surprised and he said, "I thought about what Dr. Ruban told us and I figured out that the odds of someone finding us at all are one out of one hundred." Jeanette thought about it for a moment and realized she was correct and said, "Sadly he's right." Then they all started staring off into space with frowns on their faces.

Later that night

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were lying on the floor of a wooden balcony that they put at the very top of the tree. The balcony was shaped like a square and it was built on the top center branch of the tree; from there they had a view the top of the trees, a field of grass with a river passing it, a few iNgen buildings with old and rusty cars in front of them, and a large metal fence with a huge hole in it. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were lying in a circle, looking up at the stars with frowns on their faces.

They stayed there thinking until Alvin suddenly said, "Honestly, I don't see things could possibly get any better." Theodore sat up and said, "We could sing a song like 'Bridge of Light' or 'Under Pressure'." Simon rolled onto his belly and said, "I'd rather talk about my feelings." Eleanor stood up and said, "Why not sing about our feelings?" Alvin got up and said, "Oh fine, I'll start." Alvin put his back against the wooden railing of the balcony and imagined some music in the background.

Alvin: "I might as well die.

We're stuck here forever, and I'm the reason why."

Jeanette: "No!"

Alvin: "We'll never see Dave, who was a really great guy."

Theodore walked next to him and sang, "Maybe we can get off."

Simon: "Not unless we learn how to fly."

Brittany was staring at the island and sang, "I might as well get a grave.

We're stranded here and I really miss Dave.

At least I still have my beautiful hair."

Theodore: "This wood feels really soft."

Alvin covers his face and puts one of his arms out, singing, "Why should we care?"

Simon: "Oh won't somebody save us please,

and put an end to our misery."

Alvin comes next to Simon and sings, "I am thinking the same thing too," Pause

"but I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you!"

Simon starts to smile while singing, "That's a double neg-a-tive

but I am feeling pos-i-tive!"

The music in the chipmunks' minds changed and they sang happily at a different tempo.

All: "We're on an island of dreams,

we're having the adventure of our lives!"

Alvin: "We've journeyed far without a doubt, and never stopped to rest

and often almost dead."

Simon: "But we've always done our best."

All: "We're on an island of dreams,

a world of strange and amazing wonders."

Jeanette: "Let's hope that we don't blunder."

Theodore started dancing with Eleanor, singing, "Whatever things come our way, we'll always have our backs!"

He started twirling Eleanor who was singing, "As long as we're together we'll stop whatever attacks!"

All: "We're on an island of dreams, the home of the mighty T-Rex!"

Simon ripped off the sleeves and collar of his sweater and wrapped a small vine around his head like a head band, and makes a heroic pose while singing, "Whatever dangers we shall face, we'll never let us die!"

Alvin: "That's right, until the fat lady sings we'll never say goodbye!"

Their singing echoed across the island and every dinosaur that heard them roared in a manner that went with the music.

All: "We'll never stop until we're safe and sound,

because no matter what happens we're music bound." They held that final note for a while.

They all heard the dinosaurs roaring in a way that sounded like they were singing. Alvin suddenly said, "You know, I do miss Dave, but as long as we're together I don't care where we are." Theodore went up to him and said, "Yeah! One for all and three… I mean one for all and six for one!" Simon then said, "Well put Theodore. We should all get some sleep." They all climbed down the wooden staircase of the balcony and all went into one of the tree houses and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 17

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up in different tree houses; Alvin looked out and thought about how it was a beautiful day. Alvin looked up and saw Theodore on the top deck they were on the night before; he was looking into the distance with an expression showing that something was on his mind. Alvin went up and the others soon came up too.

Alvin: "You okay Theodore?"

Theodore: "Yeah I'm fine. It's just…"

Simon: "You wish Dave were here?"

Theodore: "Yeah."

Jeanette: "Don't be sad Theodore. We all miss Dave and wish he were here, but we're not going to let that get us down."

Theodore: "It's not just that, I also have trouble imagining what our lives will be like if we're here forever."

The others thought for a while and stared into space, until they saw a group of Stegosauruses pass the tree they had their tree houses built on. The children of the herd were walking next to their parents; they suddenly stopped to eat some plants and the children started rubbing their heads on their parents' legs. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes watched them with warm smiles and Theodore started to hum the Jurassic Park theme music. Simon heard him and joined him, then Alvin, then Jeanette and Eleanor, and finally Brittany.

When they stopped Alvin said, "You know guys, whether we're stranded forever or not, we should make the best of our time here." Simon nodded and said, "Alvin's right. We should try to enjoy ourselves, instead of being sad about not getting off this island." Jeanette said, "Yeah, and we should live!" Theodore said, "But we are alive and we can easily survive." Simon looked at him and said, "No Theodore, when she said we should live, she meant we should do good in our lives and make good use of our time." Theodore now understood and said, "Oh that makes sense." Brittany suddenly said, "How are we going to do that." Alvin suddenly said, "Well I say the only way I know how; have fun!" They all nodded and Simon said, "I'm sure we can have some safe fun involving the herbivores."

Later that day

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes spent the day swinging from vines, riding dinosaurs, and sliding down the necks and backs of Brachiosauruses. They spent the entire day having the time of their lives and they came across no predators.

As the day went by they sang: "The Sky turns to a different shade of blue

After the rain

My mind turns to a different point of view

After the rain

Ooh, my my

Ooh my my

Ooh my my, I know

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away

All we need's a little time to chase away

Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay

Won't this last forever till tomorrow, into yesterday!"

On the next lines they were swinging from a vine and jumping into the river.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "Now all those clouds have nothing left to do

After the rain

And all those doubts have drifted out of you

After the rain

Ooh my my

Ooh my my

Ooh my my, I know

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away

All we need's a little time to chase the blues away

Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay

Won't this last forever till tomorrow, into yesterday!

Eyada, eyada,

Aint nobody say so,

Heck no!

Like the ocean meets the moon to take the tides away

All we need's a little time to chase the blues away

Sun is out and it feels like it's always gonna stay

Won't this last forever till tomorrow, into yesterday!

Ooh!

Ooh!

Ooh!

Ooh!

Ooh!

Ooh!"

Later that night

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were on their balcony at the top of the tree; it now had four big sticks on the corners that were lit on fire like torches. The six of them were sitting in a circle and were happily eating mangoes.

Alvin: "You know guys, I'd rather be home, but I think I could learn to like this place."

Jeanette: "It is pretty nice; despite all of the dangerous dinosaurs."

Theodore: "I just wish we could share this moment with Dave."

Simon: "Yeah, it would be nice if Dave were at least here to enjoy this moment with us."

Brittany: "Mmm hmmm."

Alvin: "Yeah! What do you say we make a toast to Dave?"

Jeanette: "But we don't have cups or drinks."

Alvin: "Do it with the mangoes."

Simon smiled and rolled his eyes at Alvin's statement then he said, "Alright!" He put his mango held his mango up in the middle like a cup, but to them it would be more like a bucket, and he said, "To Dave!" They all clapped their mangoes together and said, "To Dave!"

They all bit into their mangoes again and squeezed some juice out of them.

Theodore: "What do you think Dave is doing right now?"

Alvin: "Probably sending a search party for us or trying to get people to look for us."

Simon: "Sounds about right."

They all looked up at the beautiful night sky and saw many stars; suddenly a bunch of bright moving lights appeared in the sky.

They stood up and Theodore ran next to Simon and said, "Oh no, aliens are invading!" Simon looked down and said, "No Theodore, it's just a meteor shower." Eleanor turned to them and said, "Should we be worried?" Jeanette looked at them carefully and said, "Judging from the trajectory, I'd say no. They'll just land somewhere in the ocean."

They sat down next to each other and saw twenty meteors pass over the sky. They thought was a amazing as they had never seen this before, not even when they were living in the forest.

Alvin: "Hey, just for the record, what do you guys think the meaning of life is anyway?"

Simon: "Not sure; maybe something about helping others, doing good deeds, and finding love."

Jeanette: "I concur with Simon."

They all yawned and went into the tree house that Brittany made close to the ground and they fell asleep.

Meanwhile on the boat

Dave was taking a break from his constant attempts to get the government to search for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. He went outside and looked at the ocean as the moon shined its reflection on the water. He was worried about all of them, even Alvin. He missed them all and without Alvin it was so quiet and boring.

Dave: "Where are you Alvin?"

The next day on the island

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and they went out into the jungle. They climbed a few trees and when they were in the center of one's trunk they heard the footsteps of something big that was getting closer. Simon and Alvin ran onto a branch and returned with a bunch of large leaves; the girls and the boys put the leaves over them as they jumped onto their bellies, hiding from whatever was coming.

Through the trees they saw the dinosaur's head emerge. It was a carnivore that had a crocodile like snout.

Brittany: "OMG!"

The six chipmunks thought it was the Spinosaurus until the rest of its body emerged from the trees. They saw that it had a curved spine, but no sail like a Spinosaurus.

Alvin: "What is that thing?"

Simon: "If I know my paleontology, and I do, that is a baryonyx."

Brittany: "A what?"

Jeanette: "It's the kind of dinosaur Rudy was in 'Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs'."

Alvin: "That was a real dinosaur? I thought they just made that up."

The baryonyx looked around and after a few minutes of not seeing anything it left into the jungle. When he was gone, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes climbed down and walked further into the jungle; they came to an open area of long grass. The grass was long enough to go over their bodies but it would go up to a human's knees. Suddenly Theodore saw Rex, the baby T-Rex whose leg they fixed. His leg was better and he no longer had the cast that Jeanette put on him.

Theodore: "Hey look guys it's Rex!"

Alvin and Brittany remembered what they told them about Rex and how his parents came to get him. Eleanor was happy to see him and she and Theodore started running toward him.

Simon yelled, "Guys come back here!"

They did not here him but they stopped when they heard a sound. All of them turned around to see the adult male and female T-Rexes were heading for them. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette screamed and ran to Theodore and Eleanor; they tried to escape but the T-Rexes were to fast for them. They knew they could out run them, so they grabbed on to each other and closed their eyes; the mother T-Rex came and nearly stepped on them, but, conveniently, her foot missed them and they were standing between to of her three large toes. She walked over them and didn't even know they were there. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes opened their eyes to see that the parents just went to Rex and they looked at him in a manner that showed they were glad he was there.

Alvin: "Come on let's get out of here before they know we're here."

They started to move toward the trees and while they made their way, the parents drew their attention to a parasyphillis that was walking nearby. They went over and killed it and started eating it; the baby turned around and saw Alvin. He ran to him and sniffed him; Alvin was shaking in fear that the baby T-Rex was now looking at him. Rex moved his head back and was about to try and eat him, but when he moved it forward Theodore and Eleanor ran in front of Alvin with their arms sticking to their sides, meaning they didn't want him to eat him. Rex stopped and rubbed his head on Alvin like he did Brittany when he met them.

Suddenly two raptors came and starting hissing at them; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and Rex moved backwards in fear. The raptors ignored the six chipmunks, what they wanted was the baby T-Rex. The raptors knocked Rex to the ground; Theodore, Eleanor, and Alvin grabbed a vine and slingshot a mango at the male's face before he even bit him. The raptors turned to them and were angry; they started to run toward them but Rex bit the female's leg. The raptors turned back to him and were going to eat him; the Chipmunks and the Chipettes started to run between the male's head and Alvin through a small rock at the female's head. She turned around and Alvin ran between her legs and to Rex and the others before she saw him; but she turned around and both the raptors now watched as the six chipmunks were standing in front of the baby T-Rex to protect it. They suddenly began to jump so they could kill them, but then the adult T-Rexes came and grabbed them both in their mouths. The raptors were struggling to escape but then both the parents squeezed them so hard that they died. The male and the female T-Rex threw them down to the ground and Rex ran to them and they started to eat the raptors. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started sneaking into the trees but then they heard the father roar; they turned around to see him and the female looking at them. The father roared at them like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park and then they both went back to eating with their baby.

Theodore: "What was that?"

Simon: "I don't speak T-Rex, but I think they just thanked us."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes smiled and went back to their tree house.


	18. Chapter 18

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 18

When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes returned to their tree houses they went to their top deck and watched the sunset. When the sky was orange from the sun being behind the clouds Alvin saw two baby velociraptors standing in front of their dead mother, Alvin felt it was a sad sight to see these baby carnivores' mother dead.

Alvin nudged Jeanette's shoulder and said, "Psst, look what life was like in prehistoric times." Jeanette frowned in sadness and said, "Those poor dinosaur children!" Theodore tried to see what they were talking about and said, "What are you looking at?" Jeanette turned to him and said, "Nothing, nothing, it was just a compy."

Jeanette didn't want Theodore to see this sad sight because she thought it would make him think about not being with Dave. When the sky was black they looked at the stars for a few hours and then they went to sleep.

When Simon was asleep he had a strange dream; in his dream he was being chased by the Spinosaurus they kept encountering. Simon was running on his hands and feet and he suddenly fell down and turned on his back to see the Spinosaurus was about to eat him. But it stopped and turned around and ran away. Simon turned around to see that Rex and his parents were there and there was a bright light behind them, as if they had come from heaven. The mother and the father rubbed the front of their mouths gently against Simon and Rex came and picked him up in his mouth but threw him into the air. Simon was now flying in the air and Rex and his parents were getting further away from him. Next Simon was on the boat with Dave and Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor; they were singing and then he was floating in the air and then he was home with his family.

When Simon woke up he saw that it was only a dream and that they were all still on the island. He walked out of the tree house he slept in and saw his brothers and the Chipettes standing on the balcony of the bottom tree house.

Simon walked to them and said, "What are you guys doing?" Brittany turned to him and said, "We're trying to think of what we should do today." Alvin then suggested, "We could watch T-Rexes and other carnivores eat herbivores." Theodore then said, "No; that sounds scary!" Simon then walked next to Theodore and Jeanette said, "We could ride herbivores like brachiosaurus." Simon then said, "Absolutely not! It's a long way down if we fall off!" Then Eleanor said, "We could climb the trees and see what's around here."

They all thought it would be nice and so they climbed a tree and started running across the branches. They were running for hours and every now and then they saw Stegosauruses eating leaves and Triceratopses walking with their babies. They also passed by dinosaurs they didn't know. They passed dinosaurs from periods earlier than the T-Rex. Eventually they came to where they were in the trees over the velociraptor nesting ground that Alvin and Brittany, and Simon and Jeanette escaped from. They were on the tree that was on the edge of the perimeter of the area. They stopped and sat in a flat part in the center of the tree trunk; they were too high for the raptors to reach and they watched the raptors interact with each other. At first the six of them were scared, but as they watched them they started to calm down.

They watched a baby raptor that was about three days old was with his mother and had just started to walk. In another nest they saw a male and female raptor, the male had feathers, give their babies some food; it was a dead dinosaur but the babies were cute and their parents watched them eat. In another nest, a female was standing at her nest and her eggs had just started to hatch. They saw in another nest there were some newborn babies and the mother spit out some food that she pre-chewed for their weaker jaws.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes watched all of this and warm smiles appeared on their faces. Simon began to sing; he was singing loud enough for Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor to hear but a few of the raptors barely heard it.

Simon: "_I see trees of green_

_Red roses too_

_I see them bloom_

_From in you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

His voice started to echo and the raptors heard him but they could not see him.

_I see skies of blue_

_And clouds of white_

_The bright blessed days_

_The dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Simon's singing started to soothe the velociraptors and their babies and they started to sway their heads back and forth and they lowly hummed to the words.

_The colors of the rainbow_

_So pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces_

_Of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying how do you do_

_They're really saying_

_I love you_

The babies got up and started moving their necks back and forth like a snake.

_I hear babies crying_

_I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

During the final lines he moved close to Jeanette and put her arm around her and Theodore and everyone else put their arms around each other and swayed back and forth.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes left the tree and went back to their tree house. They ate mangoes for lunch and started talking about what they had seen.

Jeanette: "Those raptors aren't that bad after all."

Brittany: "Yeah, I'll still be scared of one when we're on the ground and it can eat us."

All their eyes widened and they nodded in agreement.

Theodore: "They're kind of like Rex and his parents."

Eleanor: "Yeah, they're dangerous but they love each other and their baby."

Alvin: "I think they like us too. What do you think Simon?"

Simon stuttered as he said, "Well considering they didn't try to eat us because we saved their baby, I'd say they're okay."

They all looked at him suspiciously and he made a confession.

Simon: "Alright, last night I had a dream that Rex and his parents saved me from a Spinosaurus and that because of them we got off the island and made it home."

Theodore: "That sounded like the ending of the first Jurassic Park."

Jeanette: "Hey, it is kind of like that."

Alvin: "Yeah, only in the third one the Spinosaurus killed the T-Rex."

Eleanor: "Yeah, I didn't like that part."

Simon: "Well since the movies were apparently based off of true stories I'd say they put that in the movie because that happened."

Brittany: "Hey, if they were based off of true stories, doesn't that mean there's another island of dinosaurs."

Alvin: "Hey yeah!"

Simon: "Yeah, an island that was supposed to be a theme park but was destroyed by the very thing that made it cool."

Theodore: "I feel sorry for John Hamman at the end of that one."

Alvin: "Yeah, his dream was destroyed before he even had a chance."

Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor looked down feeling bad for him, feeling that it was a shame.

Eleanor: "At least his dream came true when he let the dinosaurs Rome free."

Theodore: "Yeah I like the ending of that one."

Simon remembered that moment and a warm smile appeared on his face.

They spent the rest of the day thinking about how brining the dinosaurs, was a good thing even though it killed many people. Then at night they looked at the stars they thought about how sad it must have been for the dinosaurs when the comet crashed. They thought about how there were families, babies, and mates that died. After they were done they went to sleep and Alvin made a small joke as he said, "Life will find a way."


	19. Chapter 19

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 19

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and went into the jungle to have fun. They went to a water fall that poured into a small river. Simon climbed onto a rock that was high in the air and he jumped in the air and flipped through the air. Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette judged his jump by cutting numbers into large leaves; Eleanor gave Simon a nine, Theodore gave him a ten, and Jeanette gave him an eleven. Later they climbed some trees and watched Triceratops battle a velociraptor. After this, they started to dance in the rain. Simon twirled Jeanette around and threw her in the air and caught her with her leaning on his arm. Theodore was dancing with Eleanor; he twirled her with one arm and caught her in his other arm, she was holding on to him with her right arm and she stuck her left one out as she smiled. Alvin and Brittany were having the times of their lives as they tossed each other around like they were tangoing; Alvin let go of Brittany and started to dance with a flower in his teeth. Later, after the rain stopped, the six chipmunks slid down a steep hill while they were sitting on leaves. At one point Alvin tried fire dancing, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany thought it was cool but Simon thought it wasn't a good idea. Later that night, they were on the top deck of their tree that they built the tree houses in and they were all smiling and laughing. They all went to bed and slept like babies.

The next morning they woke up to a strange sound; they all went outside to see that helicopter was heading toward the island. The six of them were thrilled because if they got the pilot's attention, then they could be rescued. They waved their arms back and forth but they were too small for them to see.

When they stopped Alvin said, "How are we supposed to get their attention?" Simon became worried and said, "We need to do something that's easy for them to see or hear!" Jeanette thought for a moment and said, "We could sing!" Brittany turned to her sister and said, "Uh Jeanette, we don't have speakers so I don't think they'll hear us singing." Jeanette then replied, "We may not have speakers, but when we sing the dinosaurs sing to do the same thing and it echoes across the island!" Simon was thrilled and said, "She's right! Everybody sing!"

They looked at the helicopter and sang at the top of their lungs:

Alvin: "I came to dance, dance, dance, dance!

I hit the floor cause that's my plan, plan, plan, plan!

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands!

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands!

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and oooon

And it goes on and on and ooooonnn, Yeah!"

Simon and Theodore join in: "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO!

Gotta Let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby let's go!

Cause we gone rock this club, we gone go all night

We gone light it up, like it's Dynamite!

Cause I told you once, now I told you twice

We gone light it up like it's Dynamite!"

As they continued to sing their voices echoed across the island and the dinosaurs started to roar in a manner that sounded like whale songs. Many dinosaurs were doing it, even velociraptors and their babies, and especially Rex and his parents.

The Chipettes: "I came to move, move, move, move.

Get out the way cause me and my crew, crew, crew, crew.

I'm in the club cause I came here to do, do, do, do

Just what the fool came here to do, do, do, do."

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and oooon

And it goes on and on and ooooooon, yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

Cause we gone rock this club

We gone go all night

We gone light it up like it's dynamite!

Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gone light it up like it's dynamite!"

They were so loud that the pilot of the helicopter heard them and started to fly in their direction.

Alvin: "I'm gonna take it all like,"

Chipmunks: "I'm gonna be the last one standing,

I'm Alone and All I,

I'm gonna be the last one landing,

'Cause I, I, I believe it,

And I, I, I

I just want it all, I just want it all!

I'm gonna put my hands in the air

Hands in the air

Put your hands in the air!"

The helicopter was not far from them and still heading their way.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta Let Go!  
>I Wanna Celebrate And Live My Life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, Let's Go!<br>'Cause We Gon' Rock This Club  
>We Gon' Go All Night<br>We Gon' Light It Up  
>Like It's Dynamite!<br>'Cause I Told You Once  
>Now I Told You Twice<br>We Gon' Light It Up  
>Like It's Dynamite!"<p>

When they finished singing the helicopter was heading their way and the pilot had a visual.

The pilot took a radio and said, "This is chopper three, we've found the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" The six chipmunks were waving their hands around and jumping in the air as the pilot said, "Hold on we'll save you. Due to the uh… dinosaurs, we'll have to land on the beach and you'll have to come to us. Once we land we'll pop some flares so you can find us."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes saw the helicopter land on the North beach that was a long walk from their current position. Once it landed, a few flares shot into the air and the six Chipmunks saw them and started to run in its direction as fast as they could.

While they were running Simon yelled, "We have to get to that helicopter if we ever want to see Dave again!" Theodore looked worried and Alvin said, "No pressure!"

A few minutes later they were running across tree branches when three Pteranodons were flying nearby. The three of them spotted the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and started flying toward them. One of them was going for Eleanor, Theodore noticed it and quickly pushed her out of the way and the Pteranodon missed her and Theodore.

Eleanor saw the Pteranodon flying back into the air and said, "Theodore, you saved my life!" Theodore saw the other two and said, "Yeah, but we have to keep moving!"

They other four chipmunks started running and Simon and Alvin grabbed Theodore and Eleanor's arms to pull them on their feet. They started running across the branches with the Pteranodons flying after them. Theodore began to fall behind and the other five chipmunks climbed down a tree trunk but when they reached the bottom, they found themselves surrounded by compys. They didn't know what they would do when suddenly, Theodore fell off the tree branch and rolled down the tree trunk and hit Jeanette in the back. The three Pteranodons landed on the ground and saw the Chipmunks but instead went for the compys; the compys started running away but the Pteranodons started to pick them off one by one.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes saw more flares in the air and continued to run toward the beach. After twenty minutes of running they came to an area in the trees where there was a male velociraptor with feathers walking around. The raptor turned its head and saw them; Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor ran into a small hole in a tree trunk. The raptor started walking toward Alvin and Theodore who slightly backed away and saw him.

Alvin: "Look at this guy!"

Theodore: "I don't like mean dinosaurs."

They turned around and ran to the hole that the others were in. Theodore reached it first but tripped and then started to crawl and grabbed a small root sticking out of the ground directly in front of the hole. Alvin grabbed the same root but the raptor grabbed his tail and started to pull on him; Alvin slipped off of the root but grabbed the hood of Theodore's sweater.

Alvin: "Theo!"

Theodore: "Hold on!"

Alvin felt like his tail was going to be ripped off.

Simon grabbed Theodore's arm and yelled, "Just don't let go!" Alvin panicked and yelled, "You don't have to tell me twice!" Theodore was off the ground with Alvin as they were being pulled on by the raptor and Theodore yelled, "I got you, just hold on!" Alvin started to slip and kept grabbing different parts of Theodore's sweater while yelling, "I'm losing my grip!"

Alvin slipped but the raptor let go by accident and Alvin rolled on the ground but when the raptor came again he grabbed a rock in the ground, but then when it grabbed him the same thing happened again.

While this happened he kept yelling, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Alvin then grabbed a large root and yelled, "No one gets me! You can't…"

Alvin was interrupted when the velociraptor pulled him off and put him behind the tree. It then started hissing as it moved its head around.

The other five were shocked as Theodore sadly said, "He's dead! He got eaten!" Brittany was just as sad and said, "Poor Alvin!"

They all started to cry for a moment; but then Simon's sadness turned to rage.

He pointed at the raptor and yelled, "No one eats my brother and gets away with it!" They all said, "Yeah!" Then they climbed out and Brittany yelled, "Let's get him!"

The raptor raised his head with Alvin in his mouth but Alvin started digging his finger claws into the raptors skin.

Alvin: "You're never gonna eat me! I am going to bust your face up!"

While he started fighting the raptor, Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Elenaor were now running around its feet. Alvin poked his claw into the raptors eye and the raptor shot its head in the air and opened its mouth, Alvin flew out of it and landed on top of its nose.

Theodore had a vine hung over his shoulder like a rope as he started quickly climbing up the velociraptor's leg and yelled, "Keep fighting Alvin!" Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany started climbing a tree trunk and Simon yelled, "Yeah, we've got your back!"

The raptor started shaking its body rapidly and Alvin jumped off its but then it started to move its mouth towards him to eat him; but Theodore through one end of his vine to Alvin and he grabbed it and swung away from the mouth.

Theodore held on to the vine as Alvin swung into the air while yelling, "No one messes with the Chipmunks!"

Alvin landed on the raptor's back next to Theodore but the velociraptor started spinning around and it was hard for them to stay on. Simon and the others were on a tree branch above them and Simon grabbed a long vine and jumped onto the back of the velociraptor's neck. The raptor opened its mouth and Simon threw one end of the vine around the jaw and when it came back he pulled it to wear the vine was pulling on the raptor's mouth, behind all the teeth. The velociraptor shook its head and neck around but Simon didn't let go. Above them Jeanette tied a long vine around her chest and then tied the other end to the branch; she jumped off and bungeed in front of the raptor's head. It tried to eat her but she went back up before it could; she came back down and tapped it's back, it turned around but she went back up and it didn't see her. Brittany and Eleanor jumped down without vines and they grabbed the end of the raptors. The velociraptor was still trying to get Simon off his neck when he felt the two Chipettes on his tail. He moved his tail to his head and saw them; he tried to bite them but they let go and he just bit his tail, he let go and cried in pain. Jeanette jumped down again but when she stopped, the raptor quickly spun around and its tail hit her, she grabbed it and the vine she was using as a bungee broke. Brittany and Eleanor were avoiding its feet and then it shuck its head so much that Simon fell off and the vine fell out of the velociraptor's mouth. Alvin and Theodore were still on the velociraptor's back and Alvin saw that ten feet away from them was a cliff on the edge of a deep trench.

Alvin: "I've got an idea! You guys keep him busy until I'm ready!"

Brittany: "Keep him busy?"

Alvin jumped off of the raptor's back and Theodore fell off, Alvin ran as quickly as he could to the cliff.

When he got their, he took off his read sweater and yelled, "Hey, you six foot turkey!"

The velociraptor turned to see Alvin standing on the cliff, holding the shoulders of his red sweater to wear it was dangling, like a matador waving a red cape to taunt the bull. The raptor started charging quickly to Alvin as he turned around and waved the sweater in front of his butt. When the raptor was close enough it lunged its head to try and eat Alvin, but Alvin jumped out of the way and the velociraptor fell off the cliff and died.

Alvin put his sweater back on with a smile and said, "Ole!" Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes ran to him and Brittany yelled, "Way to go Alvin!"

They were all so excited that Alvin and Brittany jumped in the air hugging each other as they spun around, and Simon and Jeanette did the same and so did Theodore and Eleanor. All of their eyes widened as they realized what they were doing and they let go and the Chipmunks smiled while rubbing the back of their heads and the Chipettes smiled with their right hands holding their left arms.

Simon punched Alvin's shoulder and said, "I have to admit that was awesome Alvin!" Alvin agreed as he said, "Normally I would brag about how great I was, but I have to admit we all did it and it was cool!" They started high-fiving each other but Simon saw a flare and said, "Uh guys, this is great but we still have to get to that helicopter if we want to get home!"

They all agreed and ran in the direction of the flare on all fours. After twenty more minutes they came to an area in the jungle where there were two dilophosauruses that caught sight of them. They were standing in front of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and they saw them; they hissed loudly and the fans came out of the sides of their heads.

Simon pointed to a tree behind them and yelled, "Quick! Climb up the tree!"

The six chipmunks quickly climbed to the center of the tree to where they were out of reach of the poisonous dinosaurs. They started to slowly walk across the tree branches to another tree; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor reached the tree trunk safely, but when Jeanette was almost there, she lost balance and fell to the ground. She was now cornered by the dilophosauruses as her back was against the tree trunk.

She was terrified as she yelled, "Guys, help me!" The others looked down at her and they were terrified as Brittany yelled, "Don't worry Jeanette, we'll save you!" Simon nodded and yelled, "Yeah, just hold on!" He turned back to everyone else and said, "Ok, we need to carefully execute a plan!"

Jeanette felt worried as she began to sing

"I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
>And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough<br>You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
>'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you<br>I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
>Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer<br>You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken  
>But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help<br>S-O-S please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y-O-U are making this hard (Hard)  
>I can't take it see it don't feel right<br>S-O-S please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y-O-U are making this hard  
>You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night<br>This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
>Love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it<br>I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me  
>Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it"<p>

The dilophosauruses were soothed by her singing but it didn't distract them from wanting to eat her. Suddenly Alvin and Simon jumped down tied to vines they were using as bungees, they stopped between the dilophosauruses' heads. They heard the chipmunks and were curious as to what they heard. Alvin and Simon jumped down again and Alvin tapped the right one on the side of his head. The dilophosaurus turned to face the side of the other one's head, Simon jumped down and stopped next to the other one's head. The dilophosaurus saw him and spit but the bungee pulled Simon up and the spit hit the other dilophosaurus on the side of the head. He turned to face the other one and became angry as his spit stung his eyes, he jumped on to the other one and they started fighting. While they were fighting, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore ran down the tree trunk and grabbed Jeanette's hand. Simon and Alvin untied themselves and joined the others as they quickly ran away from the dilophosauruses.

When they were out of harm's way they started walking and Alvin said, "That was awesome!" Eleanor agreed and said, "Yeah, you guys saved Jeanette!" Alvin was excited and said, "It was so cool how we bungee jumped down and messed with them!" Simon turned to Alvin and said, "Yeah, just never try that at home or on the boat Alvin!" Alvin just said, "Awww, you're no fun!" Brittany saw another flare shoot into the air and said, "Guys, we have to hurry or the helicopter might leave!"

The six chipmunks started running in the flare's direction as quickly as possible. After a half hour of running, they were tired and started walking while breathing heavily.

Alvin: "How much farther until we reach the helicopter?"

Jeanette looked at a flare that was shot in the air and said, "Judging from the position of the flare, I'd say we're only ten minutes away from them and that they're straight through there."

They were all thrilled and Theodore said, "Hurray we can go home!"

They were all screaming from joy until they heard a loud thumping. The ground started to shake and they looked ahead to see the Spinosaurus walking in front of them and then stopped and smelled the air. It new they were nearby and they were under some large bushes. The Spinosaurus was not leaving and if they did not get to the helicopter soon, it might take off without them. If they were going to get to the helicopter they had to find a way to safely get passed the giant Spinosaurus.

Brittany felt they were doomed and quietly yelled, "I'm too young, and pretty to die!" Alvin put his hand on his chest and said, "I will sacrifice myself while you guys make your escape. Just remember me on Christmas and my birthdays." Simon looked at him and said, "No Alvin, no one is sacrificing themselves. We'll us the trees!"

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 20

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes started climbing the nearest tree but had their eyes on the Spinosaurus the whole time. When they reached the top where the branches meet the trunk, they put their hands on each others' shoulders and slowly started walking across a tree branch to get to the tree across from them. The Spinosaurus was still looking for them but was facing in the opposite direction. They started moving and advanced toward the center of the branch. Suddenly Theodore slipped and fell; Eleanor grabbed his hand but she fell as well. Jeanette quickly grabbed Eleanor's hand but she and Theodore were too heavy and she fell with them; Simon quickly grabbed her hand but fell too. Brittany grabbed his hand and fell and Alvin grabbed her hand but fell, except he grabbed onto a strong stick on the tree branch. They now formed a rope of chipmunks that was hanging from the branch.

Brittany: "What was that crack sound?"

Alvin: "My arm!"

The Spinosaurus heard them and turned and saw them. Alvin was strong enough to hold all of them up but he couldn't pull himself up without letting them go. The Spinosaurus took a few steps toward them.

Alvin struggled in holding onto the tree and he said, "I don't think Dave is coming for us guys! It looks like this is the end!" Simon looked up and said, "Well, if it is, I want you all to know that it's been great living with you and I couldn't have asked for a better family and friends!" Jeanette looked at him and said, "The feeling is mutual Simon! Anyone have anything they would like to say before we die?" Alvin suddenly shouted, "I love you Brittany, I always have!" A tear moved down Brittany's face as she yelled, "I love you too Alvin!" Simon looked at Jeanette and yelled, "Jeanette, I have always loved you!" Jeanette replied in the same manner Brittany did with Alvin as she said, "I feel the same way Simon!" Theodore looked up and Eleanor and yelled, "I love you Eleanor!" Eleanor smiled and cried as she said, "I love you too Theodore!"

The Spinosaurus now had the tip of its crocodile like snout directly in front of the six hanging chipmunks. Some steam came out of the Spinosaurus's nostrils, as if it was going to enjoy eating them.

Alvin: "We had a good run guys!"

Simon: "Well said Alvin."

The Spinosaurus moved its head back with its mouth open and was ready to eat them, when suddenly, Rex's dad came out of the jungle and bit the Spinosaurus in the neck, getting him away from the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. The six of them watched with shock as the male T-Rex slammed the Spinosaurus's neck on the ground. Alvin lost is grip of the tree branch and the six Chipmunks fell to the ground with minimal damage to their bodies. For some of them, it hurt to walk but their legs were not broken. They slowly backed away as they watched the T-Rex and the Spinosaurus battle. The Spinosaurus broke free from the T-Rex's grip; then the T-Rex charged at him but the Spinosaurus moved to the left and bit onto the T-Rex's neck. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes feared for him as the Spinosaurus put his hands on the neck and could easily break his neck and kill him. The Spinosaurus was about to break the male T-Rex's neck when suddenly the female came from behind the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and bit her jaw on the Spinosaurus's neck, forcing him to release her mate. The Spinosaurus broke free and tried to go for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes but then Rex ran jumped over them and ran to the Spinosaurus and bit his foot. It barely hurt the Spinosaurus and he tried to eat him but his parents came and bit his neck and tail. The Spinosaurus spun his body around and broke his tail free. When the female T-Rex lost her grip she turned to the six Chipmunks and roared in a manner meaning she tried to tell them something.

Theodore: "What did she say?"

Jeanette: "I don't speak T-Rex either, but I think she was saying goodbye to us, so we had better get going!"

The six of them quickly turned around and ran in the direction of the helicopter. The mother T-Rex grabbed the Spinosaurus's tail again. The Spinosaurus was suffering severe damage from the two of them and slight foot injury from the baby T-Rex.

When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were nearly out of sight of them Alvin turned around and saluted the three T-Rexes while saying, "Party on T-Rexes!"

The father T-Rex finally smashed his jaw on the Spinosaurus's neck as hard as he could and the Spinosaurus fell over dead. Rex jumped on the side of the Spinosaurus's stomach and his mother put her foot on his tail. The three of them roared into the sky loudly like at the end of the very first Jurassic Park movie.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes made it too the beach and started boarding the helicopter and before Theodore got on, he looked back on the island and smiled. The helicopter took off slowly and then it started flying into the east, the six chipmunks were now safely off the island and on their way back to Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jacky.


	21. Chapter 21

Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked on Jurassic Park

Chapter 21

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were now sitting in the back seat of the helicopter, feeling exhausted as they also rubbed their legs in pain from the fall from the tree branch. Alvin was sitting next to Brittany, Simon was sitting with Jeanette, and Theodore was sitting with Eleanor. Jeanette suddenly looked at Simon, remembering what he said when the Spinosaurus tried to eat them.

Suddenly she asked him, "Simon, did you mean what you said about me back there?" Simon felt nervous has he put his hand on his arm and said, "Uh… Well you see Jeanette, I think I got a little carried away when I said I l-love you." Jeanette knew he meant what he stuttered and she said, "Simon, stop talking."

She suddenly moved to him and kissed him on the lips; Simon was shocked but then he closed his eyes and continued to kiss her as he hugged her. Alvin and Brittany and Theodore and Eleanor were watching this and they felt happy for them.

Alvin slightly looked at Brittany and nervously said, "Uh… Hey Brit, there's something I'd like to ask you, but I can't exactly…"

Alvin was interrupted as Brittany grabbed his sweater and pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. Alvin had never felt this happy as he put his arms around her ad rubbed her back. Theodore and Eleanor felt happy for them and they turned to each other and slowly moved their heads together and kissed each other on the lips.

When they all stopped they were smiling and Simon said, "Despite all the misfortune we suffered, these past days have been wonderful." Alvin turned to him and said, "You said it brother!"

An hour later

The helicopter made it to the ship and Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie walked onto the sky deck and saw the Chipmunks and the Chipettes get off it.

The six of them turned to see Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie and ran them yelling, "Dave! Tobe! Aunt Jackie!"

First they hugged Dave and then Tobe, then Aunt Jackie.

Dave: "It's great to see you're all okay."

Alvin: "You have no idea how glad I am to see you Dave!"

Brittany: "Yeah, you would not believe what we have been through!"

Theodore: "Did you guys miss us?"

Dave: "Of course we missed you!"

Alvin suddenly gulped and said, "Listen Dave, I'm… sorry I acted like a child when we first got on the boat."

Dave: "Apology accepted, I have to admit, while you were gone, I kind of missed your misbehaving."

Simon was surprised and said, "Really?"

Dave: "Yep."

Tobe: "How did you guys get back here?"

Jeanette: "We were stranded on an island when this helicopter flew by and rescued us."

Dave: "That would explain your new clothes." He said referring the Chipettes' dresses made of leaves and flower petals.

Theodore suddenly turned to the pilot and said, "Thank you for saving us!"

Pilot: "Don't thank me; thank the woman who informed us of your situation. I think she said her name was Dr. Ruban."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were shocked and Alvin looked to the sky and yelled, "Thank you Dr. Ruban!"

Aunt Jackie: "I think this calls for a celebration."

They all agreed and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran onto a table that had a microphone. Their legs had healed enough to where they could dance. A lot of people gathered around and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes huddled together to decide what song to sing. They turned around and started singing and dancing.

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up, it's time to slam now_

_We got a real jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance_

_Do your dance_

_At the Space Jam_

_Alright, Alright_"

Chipmunks: "_Come on and Slam!_

_And welcome to the Jam!_

_Come on and Slam!_

_If you wanna Jam!_"

Chipettes: "_Uh oh!_

_Uh oh!_"

Chipmunks: "_Hey you watcha gonna do  
>Hey you watcha gonna do<br>Hey you watcha gonna do  
>Hey you watcha gonna do<br>Party people in the house lets go  
>It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so<br>Pass that thing and watch me flex  
>Behind my back, you know what's next<br>To the jam, all in your face  
>Wassup, just feel the bass<br>Drop it, rock it, down the room  
>Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM<em>"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Just work that body, work that body  
>Make sure you don't hurt nobody<em>"

Chipmunks: "_Get wild and lose your mind  
>Take this thing into over-time<br>Hey DJ, TURN IT UP  
>QCD, goin' burn it up<br>C'mon y'all get on the floor  
>So hey, let's go a'ight<em>"

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up, it's time to slam now_

_We got a real jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance_

_Do your dance_

_At the Space Jam_

_Alright, Alright_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
>We're gonna take it into overtime<br>Welcome to the Space Jam  
>Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam<br>Alright, Alright_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"  
>C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"<br>C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"  
>Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"<br>C'mon and run, baby run  
>C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run<br>Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot  
>C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam<br>C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam  
>C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam<br>C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam_"

Chipmunks: "_Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am  
>Get on the floor and jam<br>It's the QCD on the microphone  
>Girl you got me in the zone<br>C'mon, C'mon and start the game  
>Break it down, tell me your name<br>We the team, I'm the coach  
>Let's dance all night from coast to coast<br>Just slide, from left to right  
>Just slide, yourself the night<br>QCD, drop the base  
>3-point-1 all in your face<br>Jam on it, let's have some fun  
>Jam on it, One on One<br>You run the hole and I run the "D"  
>So C'mon baby just jam for me<em>"

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up, it's time to slam now_

_We got a real jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance_

_Do your dance_

_At the Space Jam_

_Alright, Alright_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
>We're gonna take it into overtime<br>Welcome to the Space Jam  
>Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam<br>Alright, Alright_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_Hey ladies  
>Yah<br>Y'all ready stop?  
>NO!<br>Y'all wanna know why?  
>Why?<br>Cuz it's a Slam Jam  
>Fellas<br>Yah  
>Y'all ready to stop<br>NO!  
>Y'all wanna know why?<br>Why?  
>It's time to Slam Jam<em>"

Chipettes: "_Everybody get up, it's time to slam now_

_We got a real jam going down_

_Welcome to the Space Jam (Space Jam)_

_It's your chance_

_Do your dance_

_At the Space Jam_

_Alright, Alright_

_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine  
>We're gonna take it into overtime<br>Welcome to the Space Jam  
>Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam<br>Alright, Alright_"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "_C'mon, everybody say Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah  
>C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say Hey ey ey O<br>C'mon, C'mon everybody Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah  
>Just take the time to say Hey ey ey O<br>Check it out, Check it out  
>Y'all ready for this?<br>You know it  
>Nah...y'all ain't ready!<br>Y'all ready for this?  
>You know it!<br>C'mon check it out, Y'all ready to jam?  
>You know it!<br>Nah...I, I don't think so  
>Y'all ready to jam?<br>You know it!  
>C'mon<em>"

When they finished the song the audience screamed and applauded.

A half hour later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes showered and the Chipettes put on the clothes they normally wear. Brittany wore her pink jacket, white shirt, pink mini skirt. Jeanette was wearing her blue jacket with her blue shirt and mini skirt. Eleanor wore her green dress that goes to her knees. Simon put on a new sweater that looked like the old one, because he already ripped the sleeves and collar off of it, but he put the it in his suitcase to remember their adventure.

After they had dinner Alvin told Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie, but he didn't tell the real story and finished, saying, "And then I swung on the vine and saved them from the Spinosaurus!" Dave replied, "That's great Alvin, now someone tell us what really happened." Alvin was surprised and said, "Dave, you don't believe me?" Dave looked at Alvin and said, "Alvin, you do have the tendency to stretch the truth." Alvin slightly looked away and admitted, "Okay, I did make up that story just to be exciting, but there were really dinosaurs!" Dave turned to Simon who said, "He's telling the truth about that Dave."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes told Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie the real story. They especially mentioned the moment with the compys and the parts with the velociraptors. They also mentioned the part where Theodore and Eleanor saved Rex, and they all mentioned the moment when Rex and his parents saved them from the Spinosaurus.

When they were finished Dave said, "Wow, the heat must have really done a number on you guys." Theodore was surprised and said, "Don't you believe us?" Dave looked at them and said, "Well I'd like to believe you guys but I just can't believe that there were dinosaurs on that island, or that the Jurassic Park movies were based off of true stories, or that a baby T-Rex and his parents saved your lives." Alvin looked at him and said, "You think we're lying?" Dave said, "No I don't think you're lying. I think you were all just very hungry or tired to where you imagined that you were being attacked by dinosaurs." Alvin then proudly said, "Then how come we felt pain and stuff and felt we were flying with the Pteranodon?" Dave replied, "It's simple, you weren't really being attacked but were running around scared and felt pain from tripping and hitting objects." Tobe agreed and said, "Yeah, your subconscious probably created those dinosaurs because you were hungry of felt hot." Alvin then replied, "Well, you can believe what you want, but that story is true."

All the others nodded but Dave, Aunt Jackie, and Tobe still did not believe them.

A few days later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were performing in Europe and sang "Born this Way". The next day they were in a plane that was going home. Brittany looked at a picture of her in a magazine and felt great. Theodore showed Dave a T-Rex costume he made out of a barf bag and told him that Eleanor helped him make it. Dave counted them and noticed that Alvin was not there.

Suddenly he heard Alvin's voice on the speakers of the plane and the last thing he said was, "Thank you for flying air Alvin." Dave tried to catch him and Alvin ran to his seat with Brittany and Dave yelled, "ALVIIIIIIN!" Alvin knew Dave was angry and when Dave walked to him Alvin smiled and said, "It's good to be back." Dave's angry expression turned to a happy expression and he said, "It's good to have you back Alvin."

Dave sat in the row behind the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, who had the row to themselves; Tobe and Aunt Jackie were sitting in the row in front of them. After the plane was at a certain height in the air, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes stood up and hugged each other.

Simon: "We're going home."

Epilogue

The next day, the plane made a stop before it would go back to LA and the sky looked orange from the sunset. Dave was sleeping and so was Aunt Jackie, but Tobe was awake and playing a game on his cell phone, which was on airplane mode.

Simon suddenly got up and said, "Guys, I've been thinking; maybe Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie were right." Alvin turned to him and said, "What are you talking about?" Simon turned to face the rest of them and said, "Maybe there were no dinosaurs on the island after all; maybe it really was our imagination playing tricks on us." Alvin was going to say he was wrong but the others had sad expressions thinking he was right and Alvin said, "You're probably right." They sat down with sad expressions on their faces and Theodore said, "It's too bad. That means that Rex and his parents didn't exist."

Suddenly the six of them heard a sound and looked out the window of the plane. Their eyes widened as they saw a Pteranodon on a tree branch outside of the airport.

The six of them were shocked and Eleanor asked, "What is it doing here, I thought they were on the island." Simon suddenly remembered the third Jurassic Park and said, "The ending of Jurassic Park 3! Remember, the bird cage was open and it showed the Pteranodon's flying free off of the island." Brittany then pointed to it and asked, "Is that really there or are we just imagining it?" They thought for a moment and Alvin jumped on to Tobe's seat and said, "Tobe, can we use your phone for something quickly?" Tobe turned to him and said, "Sure, here you go."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes quickly took the phone off of air plane mode and took a picture of the Pteranodon. After they took the picture it flew away and they looked at the picture on the screen and gave it back to Tobe.

Tobe: "Hey, where did you get this picture of a Pteranodon? It looks just like you took a photo of it."

Alvin was going to tell him what happened but Simon put his hand over Alvin's mouth and said, "We found it on the internet."

Tobe believed him and they got onto their seats as the plane started to take off and Alvin asked, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Simon: "Alvin, I would love for Dave, Tobe, and Aunt Jackie to know our story was true, but I think this is one secret that should stay secret."

Alvin thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Jeanette: "Simon's right, what happened on that island, stays on that island."

They all sat down and began to fall asleep, but before they fell asleep they thought about what Jeanette said about it staying on the island. They felt bad as the Chipettes thought the Chipmunks didn't really love them and the Chipmunks thought the Chipettes didn't actually love them.

Before they fell asleep, Theodore asked, "Guys, do you think rex will remember us?" They thought for a moment and Simon says, "Maybe he will, maybe he won't, maybe we'll never know."

Back on the island

Rex was about to go to sleep in the nest and his parents were with him, before Rex went to sleep he started roaring in a certain manner and his parents followed in the same manner. Their roars echoed across the island and other dinosaurs did the same thing. All of their roars matched the flow of words in the song "Bridge of Light".


End file.
